Written in the Stars
by elang4
Summary: Starting at the end of season 4 in the wedding episode. It's a javajunkie story. There will bit a lot of Rory as well but no Rory/Dean drama as I hated that on the show. However, when she goes back to Yale she bumps into Tristan who has transferred there and gradually they reconnect. Follow Lorelai and Rory as they overcome obstacles in their lives but have lots of fun as well!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you'll probably all hate me for starting yet another story but I can assure you that I am determined to continue with all three stories. I've still got so many ideas for the young Rory and the Jamie story so don't worry, they will be continued! :)**

 **So this one is set at the end of season 4 in the wedding ep and is obviously a javajunkie story. There will be a lot of Rory as well though but there will be no Rory/Dean drama because I hated that on the show. Instead she will bump into Tristan at Yale in her second year and she'll find out that he's transferred there which will lead to them reconnecting. :) Hope you'll enjoy and that you'll keep up with all three stories.**

Chapter 1

Luke and Jess were getting ready for the Liz's wedding in Luke's apartment while trying to ignore TJ who was going on about how great his tights are. Jess noticed Luke looking in the mirror in the bathroom with two ties.

He walked over to him. "Trying to impress someone?" He smirked.

"No.." Luke said.

Jess smirked. "That one." He said pointing to the purple one.

"Thanks." Luke said. He glanced at Jess. "Um you know Rory's coming today right?"

"It's fine." Jess said.

"But you said last time..."

"I know. But I was stupid. I ran away and I shouldn't have." Jess shrugged. "I'm sure she's moved on so I should do."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"No but I'd like to at least be friends with her. Plus if you're trying to impress who I think you are, it would be a bit weird for me and Rory to be together." Jess smirked.

"How did you..?" Luke asked shocked.

"It's so obvious!" Jess smirked. "You've had a thing for her, I'm sure, even before I came to stay with you. I definitely noticed it on the first day."

"You think I'm being crazy?" Luke asked.

"No. She likes you too." Jess said honestly. "To be honest, I don't know what took you two so long."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory called walking through the front door.

"Hey!" Lorelai grinned as she ran down the stairs and hugged her.

"You look nice!" Rory admired her pink dress.

"Do you think I look renaissancey?" She grinned.

"Very!"

"Good!" Lorelai grinned. "So I was thinking you could get dressed and then we could meet Luke outside Luke's and walk over together. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Rory smiled. "But do you really want me tagging along? I mean I don't want to be a third wheel..." She smirked.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a date!"

"Isn't it?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"It isn't. Luke just asked me to go with him. He knew I was stressing about the inn and thought I could do with a break." Lorelai said.

"Ok..." Rory said unconvinced.

"Go get ready then we can go!" She ordered.

"Alright alright I'm going!" Rory laughed.

"Oh one more thing!" Lorelai said turning serious.

"Jess will be there. I know." She said.

"You know?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"It's his mom's wedding. I sort of assumed he'd be there." Rory shrugged.

"And that's ok with you? I mean last time he was here..." Lorelai started.

"Was a long time ago. Mom, I'm fine." Rory said. "I'm going to go get dressed so you can get to your date." She joked, disappearing into her room.

"It's not a date!" Lorelai exclaimed.

* * *

Luke was standing outside the diner when Lorelai suddenly bounded towards him. "Greetings my lord! Your ladies has arrived to be escorted forthwith!" She exclaimed.

"That's really good. I didn't know you could speak renaissance." He joked.

"Oh yeh, I'm quite fluent in renaissance." She grinned. "You look nice. Love the tie!"

"Oh thanks. You look...beautiful." He said.

"Well flattery will get you anywhere." She grinned.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled, after letting them have a moment.

"Hey Rory!" Luke smiled. "I'm glad you could come. Liz will be happy."

"Well it should be fun." Rory smiled.

They all walked towards the square and found three seats together near the front.

"Hey Luke." Carrie suddenly appeared next them.

"Oh...hi Carrie." Luke said uncomfortably.

"Quite the power suit you've got there. Save me a dance later?" She said.

"I don't dance." He said instantly.

"Don't worry, how about we both work on him together." Lorelai joked.

"Uh huh." She said not impressed by Lorelai's interruption. "Well I just came to say that the wedding's been delayed a bit. Liz ripped her dress." She said and then reluctantly walked off.

"Does Liz know how to fix those sort of things?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Probably not." Luke said.

"I'll go find her." She said. "Miss Patty's right?"

"Don't leave me alone!" Luke exclaimed.

"Relax! Carrie's found the guy in the codpiece. That will keep her occupied for a bit." She joked. "Plus Rory will protect you!"

"Oh yeh because I'm quite the protector." Rory chipped in sarcastically.

* * *

With the ripped dress fixed, the ceremony began. Rory spotted Jess waiting at the back and when Liz arrived in a carriage, he linked arms with her and started to escort her down the aisle. He caught her eye and offered a small smile which she returned. He then sat down in the row infront of them.

After trying to keep their laughs in for the first part of the ceremony, all three of them smiled as TJ, in his usual blunt manner, just blurted out that he loved Liz.

With the ceremony finished, they headed to the reception where Lorelai and Rory headed straight for the food. They found a table and sat together with Luke. Liz and TJ came down the row.

"There are my heros!" Liz smiled. "You saved the wedding!" She told Lorelai.

"Oh I saved nothing." Lorelai said.

"And you're always my hero, my big brother." Liz smiled at Luke.

"Congratulations Liz." Luke smiled.

Soon after all the greetings and eating was finished, Kirk called Liz and TJ to the dancefloor for their first dance. When Kirk called for other couples to join them, Luke waited a moment before turning to Lorelai.

"Do you want to get more food?" Lorelai asked.

"We could or we could...you know..." He said awkwardly.

"We could what?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised. "You said before you don't dance."

"Yeh well I'm a compulsive liar." He said.

"Um..well...ok..." She said.

He held out his hand and she took it. She glanced at Rory who just smirked at her. Rory watched Luke lead her mom to the dancefloor and stifled a laugh as they awkwardly started dancing. She smiled though when she saw them start to relax and really start to enjoy the dance. She was so engrossed in watching them tha she didn't realise someone had taken the seat next to her.

"It's about time, don't you think?" Jess smirked.

"Jess!" Rory said surprised. "God you scared me!"

"Sorry." Jess smirked. He looked over to Luke and Lorelai. "He was really nervous this morning. He couldn't even decide what tie to wear."

Rory laughed. "Mom's adamant it's not a date."

Jess chuckled. "They can both be so blind sometimes.."

"Tell me about it." Rory said.

Jess was quiet for a minute before turning to her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Rory was stunned. "Oh..well...um...Jess..."

"As friends." Jess clarified. "I still owe you a dance."

"As friends?" Rory said.

"As friends." He repeated.

"Go on then." She smiled and let him lead her to the dancefloor.

"Rory?" He said as they started dancing.

"Yeh?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"Everything. For how I was when we were dating, for the way I left without saying goodbye and how our last meeting went as well." He said sincerely. "I was a jerk. You deserved better."

Rory sighed. "I did love you Jess." She admitted.

"Could we maybe be friends?" He asked awkwardly. "I mean we probably will see more of each other if those kids over there get their act together." He joked.

"Friends would be nice." Rory smiled.

"Good." Jess gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Luke walked Lorelai and Rory home later that night. Lorelai and Rory chatted animatedly through all the highlights of the day.

"That dance though..." Lorelai admitted. "That was probably at the top." She smiled. "Have you been taking lessons?" She joked.

"It's just god given talent." He joked.

"I'm going to go inside." Rory said as they arrived outside their house. She wanted to give them a moment. "Night Luke!" She smiled.

"Night Rory!" He smiled.

"I'll be in, in a bit." Lorelai said.

"Ok!" Rory said disappearing inside.

"So...this was nice. It took my mind off the inn for a night." Lorelai smiled. "Thanks."

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled.

"Well...um...goodnight." She said.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" He suggested.

"Again? What, you have another wedding coming up?" She asked.

"Well no, but maybe we could go to a movie or dinner or something." He said awkwardly.

Lorelai was surprised. _Was Rory right? Was this a date?_ "Um...ok.." She heard herself saying.

"Ok? Ok good." Luke smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Lorelai said, watching him walk away. She then rushed inside.

Luke let out a breath as he was walking away. He went back to the diner and went up to his apartment, smiling. He found Jess packing the last of his stuff. "Oh hey!"

"Hey." Jess said.

"You leaving?" Luke asked.

"Got work." Jess said.

"Right." Luke said.

Jess hesitate for a moment and then turned to look at his uncle. "I want to pay you back." He said.

"You don't have to." Luke said.

"I want to." He insisted. "And I appreciate it. Everything."

"Well it's good to hear but I sort of knew that." Luke smiled at his nephew.

"Yeh but you have to let the other person know you appreciate them if you want any type of hopeful reciprocation." He joked.

"Think I heard that somewhere." He said. "You're hoping for reciprocation?" He asked. "You got it. I'm here Jess. I'm always here."

"Thanks." Jess nodded. He held out his hand which Luke took and then pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Luke said.

"I will." Jess said.

Luke watched him leave and smiled. All in all, it had been a pretty great day.

* * *

Lorelai found Rory in the living room. "I think Luke asked me out on a date!" She exclaimed.

"You mean a second date?" Rory joked.

"No jokes please!" Lorelai freaked out. "This is...I don't know what this is! He's Luke!" She paced around the room.

"Ok mom, calm down." Rory said. "Come and sit."

Lorelai sat down next to her. "I honestly didn't think this was a date but we danced and we had a good time. It was fun." She said. "But he's Luke!"

"I know." Rory nodded. "This is big, mom. I mean this is Luke, the town's Luke, our Luke. Everyone's going to know if you're dating. When you're with Luke, you are with Luke. But if it doesn't work, it will be really bad." She said.

"Yeh not really helping me not freak out here!" Lorelai said.

"Sorry." Rory said. "Mom, do you want to date Luke?" She asked softly.

"I don't know...I just...I don't know.." She admitted.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter! Please follow and fave if you have! And please please please review if you want me to continue with it! I love hearing from you all and it's your comments that really motivate me to keep going with all my stories! So thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Rory came out of her bedroom the next morning to find her mom eating some pop tarts. "Aren't we going to Luke's?" She asked.

"Oh..um...I was just going to get some coffee at the inn..." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you can't avoid him." Rory said sitting down.

Lorelai sighed. "There's so much going on in my head right now. The inn, the opening, Luke. There's too much to think about!" She said.

"Then tell me." Rory suggested. "What are you thinking?"

"Luke's my best friend." Lorelai said softly.

"I know." Rory smiled.

"You know I don't have a great track record when it comes to relationships. I can't lose Luke." She said quietly.

"Mom, you would never lose Luke." Rory assured her. "Remember when you had that fight about him moving? He was at your house the next day shovelling your drive. He will always be there for you."

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"You're allowed to be." Rory said. "It's Luke. It is a big thing."

"I have you to consider as well." Lorelai looked up at her.

"What about me?"

"How would you feel about this? You're my number one priority, hon. If you're not ok with it, tell me." She said.

"Mom, I like Luke. Honestly, I think this has been a long time coming." Rory said. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Lorelai sighed and put her head in her hands. "I need to get to the inn. You coming?"

"Yeh just give me a minute to get changed." Rory said. She gave her mom a hug and disappeared into her room.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Lorelai and Rory were stood out on the porch of the dragonfly with Sookie and the rest of the waiting staff to greet their visitors. Lorelai and Rory then went back inside and stayed situated at the reception desk to check people in.

"Mom, Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Rory smiled seeing her grandparents walk in with most of their belongings it seemed.

Emily and Richard spotted them and went over.

"I'm so glad you could come." Lorelai forced a smile.

"Yes well it looks lovely. I'm tired from the drive though so please could we have our key?" Richard said.

"It's a 30 minute drive, dad." Lorelai frowned.

"Yes well it seemed longer." He said.

"Here. You're in room 12, best room in the place. Follow those guys outside and round to your on entrance." Rory smiled handing them a key.

"Thank you." Richard said and walked off with Emily following behind them.

"You're evil." Rory said to her mom.

Before Lorelai could reply, she saw Luke walking in with a bunch of flowers. "Oh god..." She said quietly. "I forgot.."

"Forgot what?" Rory asked, following her gaze. She smiled. "Oh Luke..."

"I forgot he was coming." She said.

"Well go say hello." Rory smiled. "Why are you so nervous and awkward around him all of a sudden? He's still Luke."

"Yeh well it's hard when you think you might be falling for your best friend." Lorelai said quietly. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hi! You came." She smiled.

"Well sure. I RSVP'd." He said. "Here. These are for you. A congratulations." He smiled.

"Wow, they're lovely." She smiled taking them. "Ok um well we should get you checked in which is um over there." She stammered.

"Ok." Luke chuckled. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeh I'm fine!" She said turning around and walking straight into a door. "Arghh!"

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed.

"I keep doing that." Lorelai tried to joke it off. "Well that was your door so you can follow it up. Rory!" She called.

Rory came over and handed Luke his key.

"So um you can go up and I'll see you later." She said.

"Ok." He said and followed his door up.

Lorelai looked back at Rory who was trying to stifle a laugh. "I've locked you in before. I can do it again." She said and went back to the reception.

* * *

"Hey!" Lorelai coming up to Rory and Jackson who were eating at the same table. "How's it going?"

"Great! The food's great." Rory smiled.

"It really is." Jackson agreed.

"But then again, I know the cook so I'm a bit biased." Rory shrugged.

"You're biased? I'm sleeping with her." Jackson said.

"And you grew the vegetables." Rory added.

"You're right. I can't be trusted at all." He said.

"Ok well I'm going to make the rounds so I'll see you later." Lorelai laughed.

She slowly walked up to Luke's table and noticed that his eyes were fixed on his plate infront of him. "How are you all doing?" She asked.

"Oh sugah these robes are amazing!" Babette exclaimed.

"Really soft!" Miss Patty agreed.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Just staring at my salad." He said.

"He's a bit shy. My robe slipped a bit earlier and he made have caught an eyeful." Babette explained.

"He's been staring at his salad ever since." Miss Patty laughed.

Lorelai smirked.

"I like salad." Luke said, glancing up at Lorelai and caught her eye. He smiled up at her and she found herself smiling back.

"Well you go easy on him now." Lorelai said. "I better get going."

* * *

Lorelai came out of the kitchen later after talking with Sookie and Michel about how everything's going great when she froze. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The place looks great!" Jason said.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Lorelai repeated.

"I wanted to see you. We've had some time apart and we need to talk." He said.

"Time apart? We broke up!" She said.

"I didn't see it that way." Jason said. "Please?"

"No! I'm working, Jason." She snapped.

"I need to talk to you now. We were so good together." He said.

"Yeh until you decided to sue my father!" She exclaimed. "Please Jason, just leave." She begged.

From inside the dining room, Luke was watching them. "Hey Babette, who's that?" He asked.

Babette turned around. "Oh Lorelai was seeing him until a couple of months ago. He was her father's business partner but it ended badly and it ended up with Jason suing Lorelai's father. I thought she broke up with him but he's here so who knows." She said.

Luke watched them for a minute and started feeling a bit stupid.

* * *

Later that evening, most of the guests had retired to their rooms. Lorelai had finally managed to get rid of Jason with the help of Sookie and Michel who prank called him saying his condo was on fire. She went past the dining room and spotted Luke still there. "Oh hey! I didn't realise anyone was still up." She said.

"Yeh well I've just been sat here thinking." He said walking over to her.

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about how stupid I've been." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I mean, I did it all right! I did everything right, everything the book told me to!" He exclaimed.

"The book?" She asked trying to keep up with him.

"I thought it was clear about what I was trying to say!" Luke said. "I took you to Liz's wedding, I bought you flowers! Do you know when I ever bought anyone flowers before? Never that's when!" He ranted, pacing out onto the porch.

"Luke wait!" Lorelai exclaimed racing after him.

"Was I being too cryptic? Should I just have come out and said that I liked you and wanted to go out with you?" He ranted.

"No. You weren't being too cryptic." She said quietly.

"And then I see him! And Babette's telling me how she thought you'd ended it with him a couple of months ago but he was here!" He exclaimed.

"Who Jason?" Lorelai frowned. "Luke, Jason and I broke up!"

"Then what was he doing here?" He exclaimed.

"He wanted to talk but I told him no. He's suing my dad, Luke. We're definitely not together." She said.

Luke calmed down a bit and ran his hand through his hair. "I thought you felt the same. Was I just imagining it? Because right now I just feel stupid." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "No you weren't imagining it." She said.

Luke let out a breath and they stared at each other for a moment before Luke stepped towards her, causing her to step back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Will you just stand still?" He said and brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

They pulled away and stood a minute before Lorelai stepped towards him, causing him to step back. "What are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still?" She smiled and kissed him. The jolt of electricity that shot through her was electric. It just felt so right.

"Arghh oh god! Not infront of your daughter please!" Rory exclaimed coming down the stairs.

They jumped apart and both looked embarrassed. Luke stared at the floor, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Rory! I thought you were in our room." Lorelai said.

"Well I was but I was coming down to see what was taking you so long." She said recovering a bit. "Now I can see why." She smirked.

"Yeh...um...I got a bit waylaid." Lorelai smirked a little.

"I can see that." Rory said. "Well I'm going to go back to the room. Night." She smirked.

"Night hon." Lorelai smiled.

"Night um Rory.." Luke said still embarrassed that she had caught them.

Lorelai watched her daughter disappear up the stairs and turned to Luke. "Well that was something..." She laughed nervously.

"Yeh.." He chuckled a little.

"I better go up and see her." She said.

"Will she be ok? With..well this?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "She'll be fine. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeh. Or...?" He said.

"Or?" She asked.

"Well um do you want to come to my room for a bit? We could talk?" He suggested.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

Luke smiled back and held out his hand to her. Lorelai took it and let him lead her upstairs and into room 7.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :) I know I'm staying close to the episodes at the moment as I do want to follow the storylines but I promise you I will add my different twist to it so it's not boring! :p Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Tristan may appear in this one! ;)**

Chapter 3

Rory woke up the next morning and looked across the other bed where her mom was just waking up as well.

"So you were late back last night.." Rory smirked.

Lorelai smiled at the memory of the night before. "Yeh, sorry. We went to Luke's room.." She said.

"Ok I don't need any details!" Rory exclaimed.

"Nothing like that happened!" Lorelai exclaimed. "We just talked." She smiled. "It was nice."

"Talked?"

"Yeh about us, about everything." She smiled.

"And?"

"We're going to give it a go." Lorelai smiled.

Rory squealed and hugged her mom. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks hon." She smiled.

 _Luke led Lorelai to his room, room 7, and they went inside. They sort of stood around for a moment not really knowing what to do. Lorelai opted to sit on the chair in the end while Luke sat down on the bed, his back resting against the headboard._

 _"So that was a hell of a test run?" Luke smiled._

 _"You mean for the inn of course." Lorelai smirked._

 _"Of course." He said._

 _Lorelai was quiet for a minute before looking over at Luke. "I needed to think." She said._

 _"What?" He asked confused._

 _"I knew what you were doing. Hell even Rory told me what you were doing. I just needed time to think about it." She admitted._

 _"Think about what?" He asked._

 _"Us. What it would be like if we went out." She said. "It wouldn't just be a casual thing, not that I would want it to be but the whole town would be watching us."_

 _Luke nodded. "I know." He said._

 _"You're my best friend Luke. All my relationships tend to end badly. I was scared that I'd lose you." She admitted._

 _"You would never lose me." He assured her._

 _"You can't promise me that." Lorelai said. "What if we had a huge fight and it ended not just our relationship but our friendship as well? I don't think I'd be able to cope." She admitted._

 _"Isn't it worth a try though?" Luke asked. "I mean, it could be the best thing ever."_

 _Lorelai smiled at that. "I never thought you were Mr Optimistic." She joked._

 _"When it includes you, I am." He shrugged. "I get your worries. Rest assured, I thought about all that as well but I also know I want more than just friendship." He said. "I'm all in. How about you?"_

 _Lorelai smiled. She got up and came and sat next to him on the bed. "I'm all in too. You're right. I'm just thinking of all the bad things. I should think about how good it could be." She said._

 _Luke put his arm round her. "So we're doing this?" He asked cautiously._

 _"We're doing it." She smiled, turning to look at him. She leant forward and kissed him again. "I need to get back to my room." She said reluctantly._

 _Luke nodded. "See you tomorrow?"_

 _"Definitely." She smiled._

 _He smiled as he watched her leave the room._

* * *

Luke came down for breakfast that morning and looked around for Lorelai but couldn't see her. He assumed she was in the kitchen with Sookie. He spotted Rory at a table by herself as not many people had come down yet. He took a deep breath and walked up to her table. "Mind if I sit?" He asked.

Rory looked up and smiled when she saw it was Luke. "No go ahead." She said. "Makes me look like less of a loner." She joked.

Luke chuckled and sat down next to her. "So you heading back to Yale today?" He asked, making small talk.

"Yep, going this afternoon." She nodded. "Living with Paris again."

"That's the girl who came into the diner once with you right? Asking about truckers." He said.

Rory smirked. "That's Paris."

"Thought so." He said. He glanced at her and took a deep breath. "I don't know how much your mom has told you..." He said awkwardly.

"Well from what I saw last night, it's pretty clear what's going on between you two." Rory smirked.

"I'm sorry." He said embarrassed.

"It's fine. I mean you nearly caught me and Jess once so let's call it even." Rory joked.

Luke chuckled. "Sounds fair. So...you're ok with it?" He asked cautiously.

Rory had to smile at his concern. This is who Luke is. Always thinking about others. "I think it's good." She assured him. "You and mom have been best friends for years. I always knew this day would come at some point. The town knew from the first day you met." She joked.

Luke chuckled.

"I'm good. Honestly. I know you'll make her happy. That's all I want." She smiled.

"Ok good. That's good." Luke said letting out a breath, feeling a bit better.

"You have to try some of Sookie's breakfast. It's delicious!" She smiled.

"I might do that." He said. "But just don't tell Sookie I like her food." He smirked.

"Your secret's safe with me." Rory laughed.

Luke smirked, standing up and going to get some, squeezing Rory's shoulder as he passed her.

Lorelai had come out of the kitchen a while ago and spotted Luke and Rory talking. She smiled as they shared a joke and then Luke got up to go over to the buffet. She took that time to go over to him. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Luke smiled.

"You need to go to the diner today?" She asked.

"Yeh I've only got Caesar in today." He said.

"Ok, well maybe I can come over later then." She smiled.

"Sounds good." He smiled back.

"Hey mom!" Rory called, getting up. "I'm going to go home and pack the last of my things for Yale. See you at home?"

"Ok! I'll help Sookie clean up and then I'll be there." Lorelai smiled.

Rory nodded and then left.

Lorelai looked around the dining room and noticed it was empty. She leant forward and gave Luke a kiss. "There's your proper good morning." She smiled.

Luke smirked and this time he leant forward and kissed her. "And there's mine." He said.

Lorelai smiled but was distracted by a gasp from someone over Luke's shoulder. They both looked round and saw Babette there and then the next minute running upstairs again. "I guess our secret's out." She said.

Luke chuckled. "I guess it is. I might get going to the diner now though to escape the madness that's about to come." He smirked.

"You would leave me to tackle their questions?" Lorelai said in mock astonishment.

"Yep." He smirked. He pecked her lips again. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Lorelai watched him leave with a giddy smile on her face. She then heard lots of footsteps coming down the stairs and mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her mom after she eventually arrived home, Rory headed off to Yale. She greeted Marty who was living in the same building as her and then subsequently found out that the reason Paris was late was because Asher Fleming had died. When Paris had arrived later, Rory found herself agreeing to hold a wake for him in their dorm. She knew Paris was sad so she thought this might make her feel better. Even though she never really got Paris' relationship with Asher, she knew Paris had really liked him, maybe even loved him, and she couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a loved one. Paris gave her some posters to put up on noticeboards so people could come.

She went outside to the two noticeboards in the corridor and was about to put one up when a voice from behind her stopped her.

"Well if it isn't Mary..."

Rory turned round and was shocked. "Tristan? How, why, what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"Nice to see you too Mary." He said with a cheeky smirk.

Rory took a moment to take in his new appearance. He was bulkier and his hair was much shorter. She managed to recover a bit. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I go here." He replied.

"What?" She asked surprised. "How, when?"

"How? You wound me Mary. I got my diploma from military school and then went to Stanford. I didn't enjoy it though so I transferred here." He said. He then noticed that she was holding flyers. "You having a party?" He asked taking one of the flyers.

"No." Rory said. "Paris and I are holding a wake for a professor. He died recently."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Paris?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeh, she goes here too." Rory said. "We're living in that dorm over there." She said pointing down the corridor.

"You and Paris are living together? Seriously?" He asked still in disbelief. "This is the Paris that made your life hell right?"

"No you did that." Rory smirked.

"Touché." He said. "But seriously, Paris?"

Rory laughed. "We became friends, somewhat grudgingly at first, but then we got to know each other and she's alright. Still crazy but she's a good friend." She said.

"Wow, I have been gone for some time." He smirked.

"I better put these up." Rory said gesturing to the flyers.

"Sure." Tristan said. "I'll leave you to it." He said heading to the stairs.

"Wait, you live here too?" Rory asked.

"Yep, first floor." He said.

"God this is a small world." She muttered.

"Maybe I'll see you later at the wake. See Paris again." He smirked. "Nice seeing you again Rory." He said with a cheeky grin, before starting to climb the stairs.

"Hey! You do know my name!" Rory exclaimed.

"Never said I didn't." He said, disappearing upstairs.

Rory watched him go with a small smile. She couldn't help but think there was something different about him. He'd lost the cockiness and arrogance he had at Chilton but he was still Tristan. She finished putting up the flyers before going back to her dorm.

* * *

Lorelai returned home depressed after the diner. She had gone to see Luke but Lane was there. She had told her that Luke had to go off somewhere and asked her to cover. Lorelai couldn't help but worry that maybe he had gotten cold feet. She noticed her answering machine was flashing so she pressed it. She couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice.

 _"Hey, it's me. I'm assuming you went to the diner and are now wondering where the hell I am. Liz rang me and said that her and TJ had gotten into a car accident. They're both fine but they're having trouble getting around and because I was stupid enough to answer the phone, I offered to go and help them at this rennaisance fair. Apparently they've got this great location for their booth and they're worried they'll lose it. I'm hoping I won't be down there that long but I just wanted you to know I hadn't stood you up. I sort of had to leave in a rush so I called Lane and then headed off. I'll talk to you later."_

Lorelai smiled, glad that he was still all in. She pressed the next message.

 _"Sorry me again! I forgot to say I got a new cell so maybe you can call me. Ok, bye."_

"Huh.." She said. She played the next message.

 _"I do realise I'm the guy who's left three rambling messages on your answering machine but I realised I hadn't given you my number."_ Luke then went on to recite his number out. _"Just don't change your mind while I'm gone. I'm still all in."_

Lorelai smiled and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Well if it isn't my wandering traveller." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey." Luke's voice softened. "Yeh sorry about this."

"It's fine. It's nice that you're helping them. Are they ok?" She asked, sitting herself down on her sofa.

"Yeh they're ok, just not that mobile. I'm hoping after a week they should be better." He said.

"I guess I can survive a week a without you but if it's any longer, I may have to flirt with Caesar." She joked.

"I'll have to make sure I'm back then. I don't want to have to fire Caesar, he's a great cook." He joked.

Lorelai smirked. "Not as good as you though."

"Good to know." He smirked. "So Rory got to Yale ok?" He asked.

"Yep, left soon after I got home. She got there safely." She smiled.

"That's good." He smiled.

They continued to talk for quite a while longer, both enjoying their talk even more than normal due to the new developments. After about half an hour, Lorelai heard a beep on the other line. "Oh I think Rory might be on the other line. She said she'd call back later." She told Luke.

"Ok. I'll call you later then." He said.

"Look forward to it. Bye Luke." She smiled.

"Bye." He smiled.

Lorelai went onto the other line. "Hello?"

"Tristan's here!" Rory exclaimed.

 **So I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you liked the first appearance of Tristan! :D Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews so far! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 4

"Bible boy?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Yes! Tristan! _The_ Tristan from Chilton!" Rory exclaimed.

"What was he doing at Yale?" Lorelai asked.

"He's transferred here! And he looks good and I'm freaking out!" She exclaimed.

"Ok hon calm down." Lorelai stifled a laugh.

"I can't calm down! He made my life hell at Chilton! He got between me and Dean and even me and Paris! Oh my god, Paris! She's going to hate me again!" Rory freaked out.

"Rory, I'm sure Paris has moved on from Tristan. She's had a boyfriend and a professor since then." Lorelai assured her.

"I guess..." Rory said calming down a bit.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No, she's upset over Asher and getting ready for this wake that I haven't found the right time." Rory said.

"Well maybe you should let her know before then." Lorelai suggested. "He might turn up again."

"He will. He said he'd come." Rory said.

"Then you do need to tell her." She said.

"I will." Rory sighed. "I thought I'd never see him again and now here he is, back in my life."

"Well if he makes your life hell again, tell me and I'll get Luke to come and kill him." Lorelai joked.

Rory laughed. "Thanks mom." She said. "Talking about Luke, how is that going?"

"He's gone away for a week." Lorelai said depressed.

"Why?"

"Liz and TJ were in a car accident and he's gone up to help out on their stall." Lorelai said.

"Are they ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"Yeh just not that mobile."

"Ok well it's good it wasn't worse." Rory said.

"Yeh but now I have to cope a week without him."

"Well you know what they say. Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Rory joked.

"Rory!" Paris called.

"Oh I have to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Rory said.

"Ok hon. Bye."

"Bye." Rory said and hung up.

She came out of her room and into the living room. "What's up Paris?"

"Does the room look ok?" She asked.

"Looks fine to me." Rory said.

"Ok good." Paris said.

"Um Paris? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked.

"Sure." She said sitting next to Rory on the sofa.

"I bumped into someone earlier. Someone I hadn't seen for years." She admitted.

"Who?"

"Tristan." Rory cringed.

"I wondered when he'd show up." Paris said.

"Wait what? You knew he was coming here?" Rory asked surprised.

"Tristan and I have known each other since kindergarten. We've been emailing since he left." Paris shrugged.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said surprised. "You didn't think to tell me I might bump into him?"

"Thought you hated him." Paris shrugged. "Didn't think you'd want to know."

"I don't hate Tristan." Rory said quietly.

"Oh well sorry."

"He said he might come tonight." Rory said.

"Fine." Paris said not bothered. "I need to go get changed so if there isn't anything else?"

"No that's all." Rory said.

Paris nodded and disappeared into her room leaving Rory dumbfounded by how that conversation had gone.

* * *

Later that evening, their dorm was filled with people, mostly people who thought it was a weird theme party but Paris didn't seem to notice and seemed to be happy with the turn out.

Rory was getting a drink when Tristan appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Mary.." He smirked.

"Tristan." She said.

"Good turnout. You and Paris must be pleased." He said gesturing to the room.

"Yeh but not everyone knows that it's a wake." Rory said. "Don't tell Paris."

Tristan chuckled. "I won't."

"So where is Paris?" He asked looking round.

"Dugrey!" Paris said coming out from nowhere.

"Geller." He smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You too." She said with a small smile.

"Good turnout." He repeated.

"Yeh I'm happy with how many people wanted to come." She nodded. "I see you've seeked out Rory again so I'll leave you to it. We should catch up sometime."

"That would be nice." He said.

She nodded and left them to it.

"Well she's changed." Tristan smirked.

"You should know that though since you guys have been emailing." Rory said, raising her eyebrows. "So in none of those emails, she didn't once mention that she was living with me?"

Tristan chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I didn't ask about you and she didn't tell me."

Rory just shook her head. "I'm wounded." She said sarcastically.

He smirked. "So how's bag boy these days?"

"He's married." Rory said quietly.

"Married?" Tristan asked stunned.

"Yep, we broke up in my final year at Chilton and he met Lindsey and well the rest is history." She shrugged.

"Wow! I always thought he wouldn't even look at another girl than you." He said surprised.

"We grew apart. I met someone else and found myself falling for him. Dean realised and broke up with me." She said quietly.

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

Rory was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice but recovered quickly. "No you're not. You hated him." She retorted.

"I just never thought he seemed right for you, that's all." He shrugged.

"Yeh that's what many people said." She sighed.

"So what happened to this new guy? Did you date?" He asked interested.

"Yep but it didn't last that long. He left." She said.

"Oh."

"We're friends though. I saw him recently and he apologised for everything and we've agreed to be friends." She said. She didn't know why she was telling Tristan all this. "So how about you? How many girls have you managed to get through?" Rory asked, regretting the question slightly when she could have sworn she saw a hint of hurt in his face.

"None." He shrugged.

"None? Really?" She asked surprised.

"Military school wasn't the best place to date and all the girls at Stanford were not my type." He said.

"How was military school?" Rory asked interested.

"Hard. But it was good. Made some good friends there." He said.

"That's good." She said. She stood awkwardly for a moment, not really knowing what to say. She looked at Tristan. "You seem different." She observed.

Tristan laughed. "Different? Different how?"

Rory shrugged. "Just...different." She said. "Less like the guy who made my life hell at Chilton." She smirked slightly.

"Military school was hard. You had to buckle up or you would face punishments and they weren't pretty." He shrugged. "I realised that there was more I could get out of life than just larking around, doing nothing."

Rory was surprised by his honesty. "Well I think that's good." She gave him a small smile. "You could have made salutatorian if you put your mind to it."

"I doubt it but thanks." He smirked. He looked round the room which was still packed. "You want to escape for a bit?"

"Escape where?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Maybe go for a walk round campus? Get some coffee?" He suggested.

Rory looked round the room, wondering whether Paris would mind. She turned back to him and gave him a smile. "Well I can never say no to coffee." She joked.

Tristan laughed. "I'll have to remember that."

Rory watched him walk towards the door and slowly followed him. Something about this new Tristan intrigued her. He was different. As she got to the door, she heard a voice behind her.

"He's changed, you know." Paris said.

Rory turned round to her. "I've noticed."

"And he still likes you like crazy." She said.

"What?" Rory asked stunned.

"He's never stopped." She shrugged. "He's a good friend. Just don't lead him on if you don't feel the same, ok?"

Rory just nodded and left to find him.

* * *

Lorelai was lying in bed trying to sleep but couldn't. She sighed and grabbed her cellphone from her bedside table. She dialled a number.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Luke answered.

"I can't. And I'm missing you." She admitted.

Luke smiled. "Me too."

Lorelai smiled. "I just wanted to ring to say goodnight because we cut our call short earlier."

"Yeh, how's Rory doing?" Luke asked.

"She's good. She was just freaking out because bible boy's at Yale." She smirked.

"Who the hell is bible boy?" He asked completely confused.

"This guy she knew at Chilton. He left to go to military school in her second year there." Lorelai said.

"Hang on, is this the boy who made her life hell?" He asked.

Lorelai smirked. "That's him."

"What the hell is he doing at Yale? Is he stalking her or something?" Luke ranted angrily.

Lorelai smiled at his protectiveness. "He's transferred there. I think Rory's a bit happier about him being there than she's letting on though. I think that's why she was freaking out. But don't worry, I've already told her that if he made her life hell again, I'll send you over there to kill him."

"Good." Luke grunted.

"Don't worry about it." She assured him. "Rory said he seems different so maybe he's changed."

"Yeh, maybe." He said not convinced.

"Anyway, I probably should get to sleep seeing as I have to get to the inn early tomorrow." Lorelai sighed, reluctantly.

"Yeh you should sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled.

"You better mister! And no making out with any fruity women there!" She joked.

"No chance." He smiled. "Night Lorelai."

"Night Luke." Lorelai smiled and reluctantly hung up.

 **So a lot of Rory and Tristan in this chapter! There will be more Luke and Lorelai in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Keep the reviews coming, I can't believe how many I'm getting! :)**

Chapter 5

Rory found Tristan by the coffee cart holding two coffee cups. She took a deep breath, thinking about what Paris had said and went over to him. "You didn't have to pay for mine." She smiled.

"You can pay for mine the next time then to make it fair." He said with a cheeky smirk.

"The next time?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Well I'm guessing we'll be bumping into each other more seeing as we live in the same building." He said.

"I guess." She smiled.

"So you know Yale. Where should we go?" He asked.

"There's this pub place which does coffee as well. All the students go there." Rory shrugged.

"Well let's go. Maybe you can buy seconds." He smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes but led him to the pub. They went in and sat down at a table in the corner.

"I wouldn't think this would be your scene." Tristan said.

"It's not really. I just come occasionally with Paris sometimes. They do really good coffee here." Rory said.

"I still can't believe you and Paris are friends." He joked.

Rory smirked. "It took a while but yeh we're friends. She's still the same Paris but she's not as intense."

"So what happened to your Harvard dream?" Tristan asked. "Paris told me she got rejected but she didn't say anything about you. Don't say they rejected you as well?"

"No. I got in but I ended up at Yale. I thought about it for ages but I found Yale to be better for me. It's closer to home which is good." She said.

"Wow I never thought Rory Gilmore would decline Harvard." He smirked.

"Yeh well, things change." She said.

"Yeh they do." Tristan smiled.

"I'm glad I got to see you again." Rory admitted.

"Yeh?"

"Yeh." Rory smiled shyly.

"Well if we're being honest, I have a confession. I was hoping I'd see you again as well. I didn't know you went here but I obviously knew Paris did so I was hoping I'd maybe be able to get it out of her as to where you were." He admitted. "I know you hated me at Chilton. You told Dean you did when you got back together but..."

"I didn't hate you." Rory interrupted him.

"You didn't?" He asked surprised.

"You annoyed me, you infuriated me to no end but I didn't hate you." She said. "I felt like you went out of your way to annoy me and then Paris hated me because she thought we were going to get together."

"I'm sorry." Tristan said sincerely. "I was a jerk back then. To you and to Paris."

Rory was taken aback again by the sincerity in his voice. "It's ok." She smiled.

Tristan smiled. "I only hassled you because I liked you." He admitted. "You weren't like any of the other girls there. You didn't even look twice at me."

"Because you propositioned me on my first day." Rory smirked.

"Yeh sorry about that." He smirked.

"You were all over me and I didn't like that. Plus I'd already met Dean by then." Rory said. "I am sorry I said I hated you though. I just said that because I wanted to be with Dean. I shouldn't have." She apologised.

"It's fine." He smiled.

Rory looked at her watch. "Oh I should get back." She said seeing it was nearly midnight.

Tristan nodded. "I'll walk you back."

"You have turned into a gentleman." Rory joked.

Tristan smirked and they got up and left. Tristan walked Rory to her dorm. "Maybe we can grab a bite tomorrow or something?" He asked.

"Oh..um..." She stammered, not really knowing what to say. _Was Tristan asking her out on a date?_

"I know I was a jerk back then but I want you to get to know the new me." He said. "I'm not that guy anymore."

"I...um..."

"Unless there's anyone else? I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask." He said suddenly feeling stupid.

"No. There's noone else." Rory said finding her voice.

"Ok good." Tristan said feeling less stupid. "So..? I really like you Rory."

Rory looked at him and saw that he meant it. "Ok." She said.

"Ok?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"We can go to the pub again if you want?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." He smiled. "Meet you here about 7?"

"7's good." She smiled.

"Ok good. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, walking to the stairs and starting to climb them. "See you Mary." He smirked.

Rory just shook her head and let herself into her dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai went straight to the kitchen to see Sookie. "Hey Sook. Coffee?" She asked dejectedly.

"Over there." Sookie said. "You ok?"

"It's stupid..." Lorelai waved it off.

"Is this about Luke?" Sookie asked.

"You heard..." Lorelai sighed. "Sook, I was going to tell you, I swear.."

"It's fine!" Sookie grinned. "So there is a you and Luke?"

"There is." Lorelai said, smiling genuinely for the first time this morning.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Sookie squealed.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeh. It is."

"So why the long face?" She asked.

"Guess you hadn't heard Luke's gone away for a week. He's gone to help Liz and TJ on their stall." Lorelai said.

"Ah so that's why. You miss him." She said.

"It's crazy really...It's just he never goes away for this long and now he has and we've just started something. I do miss him." She admitted.

"Well why don't you go see him?" Sookie suggested.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Go and surprise him. You could make it there by this afternoon." She said.

"Sook, we have the inn. I need to work." She said.

"You can afford to have a few days off." Sookie said. "We're not that full yet. We can manage. Hon, if you miss him, go see him. Don't worry about the inn."

"Really? You sure you'd be able to cope?" Lorelai asked hopefully, suddenly getting excited.

"Of course! You deserve a break. Go see your man." She smiled.

Lorelai's face split into a grin. "Ok."

"Ok?" Sookie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok!" Lorelai grinned excitedly. "I love you Sook. Just call if there are any problems. I need to go home and pack." She said rushing out.

Sookie laughed watching her leave. "Have fun!" She called.

* * *

Lorelai rang Rory as she set off on her spontaneous trip.

"Hey!" Rory answered.

"Hey sweets! Guess what I'm doing!" Lorelai grinned excitedly.

"Finally killing Michel?" Rory joked.

"Nah I can save that for another day. I'm on my way to see Luke!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rory laughed.

"Yeh I went into the inn all depressed this morning and Sookie suggested I go see him and assured me they could manage at the inn for a few days. So I ran home, packed and I'm now driving!"

"You're speaking on your cell while you're driving?" Rory scolded.

"Seriously? That's all you got out from what I just told you?"

Rory laughed. "Sorry. How spontaneous of you."

"Why thank you!" Lorelai joked.

"Say hi to him from me." Rory smiled, glad to hear her mom so happy.

"I will. So how was the wake yesterday? Did Tristan turn up?" She asked.

"It was good. Yeh he turned up." Rory said, her face splitting into a smile this time.

"And?" Lorelai asked.

"We went to get coffee." Rory smiled.

"Woah what? You and Tristan?" She asked surprised.

"Yeh. It was nice. We talked about everything. He actually apologised for being a jerk at Chilton. I think he's really changed." She smiled remembering the talk.

"Well that's good then right? At least you don't need to worry about him making your life hell at Yale." Lorelai said.

"Yeh it's good." Rory smiled secretly, contemplating whether to tell her mom about the date. "Mom?"

"Yeh?"

"He asked me out." She said quietly.

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Mom?"

"What did you say? You can't just tell me that and not tell me what you said!" Lorelai joked.

Rory relaxed a bit. "I said yes."

"And you're happy about it?" She checked.

"He admitted he liked me. It just felt different. At Chilton I always thought it was just a mission to get me to go out with him but now, I think he really means it." Rory said. "He said he came to Yale because he knew Paris was here and was hoping to find out from her where I was."

"Aw that's sweet." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh." Rory smiled.

"And you're sure about this?" She double checked.

"Yeh." She said. "I know I only bad mouthed him to you when I was at Chilton but I really think he's changed."

"Hon, you don't need to convince me. If you're happy, that's all that matters to me. It must mean something if this guy transfers colleges to try and find you." She said.

"Oh mom, I should go. I've got class." Rory said getting to the right classroom.

"Ok well keep me posted ok?"

"I will and have fun with Luke." Rory smiled.

"Thanks. Speak later." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom."

"Bye." Lorelai said hanging up. She was glad Rory was happy. She had always thought there was something there ever since Rory admitted she had kissed Tristan at that party. She just hoped Rory was right when she said that he had changed.

* * *

Lorelai eventually arrived at the fair later in the afternoon. She searched the stools trying to find the right one. She then spotted that familiar plaid flannel and blue baseball cap and she felt herself smile. She wandered over to it.

"Why hello handsome! I was wondering if you could help me find my boyfriend." She joked.

Luke turned round and was shocked. "Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice greeting!" She joked. "I came to see you. Why, should I leave?"

Luke then smiled and hugged her. "Sorry. I was just surprised. Of course I want you to stay."

Lorelai smiled. "Good because the inn is covered for a few days so I was wondering if you needed a willing sidekick?" She grinned.

"Yes please!" He smirked giving her a kick. "Telling you that you're the most sane person here is saying something." He joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Aw is it that bad?"

"No it's been alright actually but dealing with TJ is exhausting." He smirked.

Lorelai grinned. "Need some help?" She asked.

"Yeh please. I need to get these necklaces up on display." He said.

"Well that I can help with." Lorelai smiled, taking some of the necklaces and putting them up on the stands.

Later that evening, they had closed down their stall and Luke led Lorelai to his truck as he was going to treat her to a meal.

"Are you taking me on my first date?" She grinned.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"How very spontaneous of you." She joked.

"Well spontaneous is my middle name." He joked back, helping her into the passenger seat.

"Oh talking about first dates, Rory and Tristan are having one tonight as well." She grinned as he shut the door and headed round to the other side. She smiled when she heard him.

"Wait, what?!" He exclaimed, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Just drive hon.." She smiled patting his arm.

"But..." He protested.

"Just drive." She smiled.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! A bit more of Luke and Lorelai in this one! :D Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and faves! I'm so happy that you're enjoying this. :) Just to say I won't be able to update until Sunday after this as my mum is coming for the weekend.**

Chapter 6

Rory came out of her room in a light blue dress, a little nervous. She found Paris sitting on the sofa watching tv. "Hey Paris?" She asked nervously.

Paris turned and looked at her. "Yeh?"

"You're ok with this right?" She asked.

"With what?"

"Me and Tristan..."

"I moved on from Tristan from the moment he left Chilton. Anyway, I could never compete against you." Paris shrugged.

"Paris..." Rory sighed and sat next to her. "I'll pull out if you don't want me to go. You're a good friend. I don't want to upset you."

Paris was surprised. "You'd do that for me?"

"You've been a good friend to me Paris. I want to keep it that way." Rory gave her a smile.

Paris gave her a small smile back. "Thanks." She said quietly. She was quiet for a moment. "But you should go." She said. "He's liked you for years and I think you like him too. I shouldn't stand in your way. Anyway, I'm thinking about getting back out there again." She said.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeh, I'm thinking of going to speed dating." She admitted.

"Wow." Rory said.

"Yeh well, maybe not just yet but sometime." She said.

There was a knock on the door just then.

"That's him." Rory said nervously.

"Well go answer it then." Paris smirked slightly.

Rory took a deep breath and went and opened the door. Tristan was wearing some smart black trousers and a nice shirt. "Wow..." She said before realising what she had said and blushed. "Sorry...um...you look nice." She smiled shyly.

Tristan gave her his trademark cheeky smirk. "You look lovely too."

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

"Alright, can you two get on with the soppy talk and leave so I can finish my show?" Paris interrupted them.

"Sorry Paris." Rory smirked. "See you later."

"Yeh bye Paris." Tristan smirked, before leaving with Rory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke had taken Lorelai to a lovely italian restaurant. They were seated at a corner booth and given menus.

"Have you been here before?" Lorelai asked, looking round.

"No, but Liz recommended it." Luke said.

"It's nice." She smiled.

"I'm glad you came." He said sincerely.

"Good." She smiled.

They gave their orders and then sat for a moment. "Do you remember when we first met?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I was just wondering when we first met, it must have been at Luke's right?" She said.

"It was at Luke's, it was at lunchtime and this person..." He said.

"Oooh is it me? Is it me?" Lorelai grinned.

"This person came bursting in demanding coffee." He said.

"Oooh it is me!" She grinned.

"She kept following me round the diner annoying the hell out of me and then suddenly you asked me what my birthday was. I eventually gave in and told her my birthday. She then ripped a horoscope out of a newspaper and wrote something on it. She gave it to me. It read, _You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away._ So I gave her coffee." He smiled.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled.

"She told me to keep that horoscope in my wallet and sometime it may bring me luck." He said, taking out his wallet from his coat pocket. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wow, I'd say anything for a cup of coffee. I can't believe you kept this. You kept this..." She smiled.

"8 years." He said.

"8 years." She smiled. "I can't believe you remember the day you met me so well."

"A lot of things about you stick." He smirked.

Lorelai smiled. "I just...wow...you kept this..."

Luke smiled. "Lorelai, I just want you to know. This thing we're doing, you, me. I'm in, I am all in." He said.

Lorelai smiled at him and for the first time, she saw it in his eyes. The look everyone had been talking about. "I'm all in too." She smiled.

* * *

Tristan and Rory were sat in the pub eating at a table in the quiet corner of the room.

"I still can't believe you go here." Rory said.

"I wasn't really expecting to run into you either." Tristan chuckled. "But I'm glad I did." He smiled.

"I'm glad you did too." Rory smiled shyly. She sighed. "Tristan, I need to know that you're serious about this." She said quietly. "You had a reputation at Chilton. I don't want to just be one of your girls."

He sighed. "You were never just one of the girls. You were different." He said. "The reason I never dated anyone after Chilton was because I just kept thinking about you." He admitted.

Rory was stunned. "What?"

"I tried to forget about you but I couldn't. I tried to tell myself you were much better off without me bothering you. But it didn't work." He said. "I wrote you letters." He admitted.

"I didn't get any." She said confused.

"I didn't send them." He admitted. "I couldn't."

"Oh.." Rory said.

"I know I had a reputation at school but I'm not that guy anymore." He said taking Rory's hand surprising her. "I want to prove to you that I'm not that jerk anymore. I want you to like me, Rory."

"I do like you." She admitted. "And I believe you have changed. I can see it. Even Paris has said you have."

"You like me?" Tristan asked surprised but hopefully.

Rory nodded. "But I need to be able to trust you. I know you're not that guy from Chilton anymore but you were once. You could very easily change back."

"I won't." Tristan shook his head. "I hate the guy I was. I was a jerk to you and I know now you were just trying to help me. That talk you had with me about Duncan and Bowman, I should have listened to you."

"Well maybe it was a good thing you didn't listen to me." She said.

"What?" Tristan said confused.

"Well if you did, you wouldn't have been sent to military school and you may still be that jerk." She smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Rory smirked. "I want to trust you." She said quietly. "Because I believe you. Just don't make me regret my decision, please?"

Tristan smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Luke led Lorelai back to the hotel he was staying at. "You want to just stay in my room. There's a double bed. It would save you paying for your own." He smiled.

"Why Luke Danes, you are being forward!" Lorelai joked.

Luke blushed. "You don't have to. I just thought..." He said embarrassed.

"I'm just joking, Luke!" Lorelai laughed. "I'd love to."

Luke smiled and led her in. He then turned to her and kissed her. "I've missed that." He smirked.

"Well let's make the most of our time together then!" Lorelai smirked and kissed him back.

They both headed towards the bed and fell back onto it.

* * *

After their meal, Tristan walked Rory back to her dorm. They reached the door and Rory turned to him. "I had a nice time." She smiled.

"So did I." Tristan smiled. "So...we can do it again?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Tristan hesitated for a moment and then slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

Rory smiled. "Our second kiss."

"And you didn't cry this time. That's progress." He smirked. "See you tomorrow?" He asked, heading for the stairs.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Night Mary." He said with his trademark cheeky smirked.

"Night bible boy." She said.

Tristan smirked and disappeared upstairs. Rory stood for a moment and then disappeared into her dorm with a giddy smile.

 **So a bit of fluff for you there! Hopefully it can last you until Sunday! I wanted to do both of their first dates together. Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Your comments mean a lot to me and they are what motivates me to continue so thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter! I enjoyed reading it! :)**

Chapter 7

Lorelai woke up the next morning wondering where she was. She then looked across and saw Luke smiling at her and then she remembered. "Hey.." She smiled.

"Morning." He smiled leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"I can't believe we did that." Lorelai smiled.

"You regret it?" Luke asked worried.

"No, not at all. I just can't believe it took us all this time." She smiled.

Luke chuckled. "Yeh I guess it was never the right time for us." He said. "You had Max, then Rachel came back..."

"Yeh..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Why did you decide to end it with Max?" He asked cautiously. "I mean you don't have to tell me but I always wondered. One day you were here planning it, the next I heard you were taking a roadtrip with Rory."

Lorelai sighed. "I guess I just didn't love him." She said quietly. "My mother was talking about how she felt before her wedding day at my bachelorette party, trying her dress on every night, not being able to eat anything. I realised I didn't feel like that."

"Sorry." Luke said.

"He was a great guy. A really nice guy and he loved me. He loved Rory as well. That's rare nowadays. It just...wasn't right." She said. She turned to him. "How about Rachel? Why did she leave?"

Luke was quiet for a moment. "She knew I had feelings for you." He admitted.

"What?" She said surprised.

"She told me not to leave it too late to tell you." Luke said. "I came round to yours that day but then Max showed up and I bottled out. The next I heard you were engaged."

"Oh..." Lorelai said quietly. "I didn't mean to get between you and Rachel. I liked her and I know she really liked you."

"It was never going to work." Luke sighed. "Rachel's great but...she's not you."

"Why Nicole?" Lorelai asked interested.

"Jess was bugging me, telling me she liked me but I didn't think anything of it. Then I heard you were going fishing with that guy you'd met and realised I'd lost my chance with you again so I asked Nicole if she'd like to go out for a meal." He said ashamed. "The meal was nice and she was nice but nothing really clicked. I should have broken up with her much earlier. I don't know why I didn't. Next I knew, I was on the cruise with her and we had gotten married."

"Wow..." Lorelai said.

"It was stupid, really stupid. Our hearts weren't in it. We realised it was a mistake so we agreed to get a divorce. I shouldn't have gotten back together with her again after that but it just happened. I can't even explain why."

"I get that. I saw Max again at that C-Span thing Rory was doing at Chilton and we kissed. I didn't know what to think. I guess once you've been with someone for a reasonable amount of time, you just feel safe with them." She shrugged.

"I guess..." Luke said.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "I'm glad we finally found our way to each other though." She smiled. "We've both made mistakes in the past but it's the now that matters."

Luke smiled. "I'm glad too. You know how I finally got the courage to ask you out?" He blushed slightly.

"How?" Lorelai asked.

"Self help books." Luke said embarrassed.

"The book Jess had..." Lorelai suddenly realised.

"Yep, I gave it to him." He said.

"Oh god, no wonder you got so defensive!" Lorelai said. "I'm sorry I made fun of that book."

"It's fine." Luke chuckled. "It was kind of dorky."

"But it got you to me and I will be eternally grateful for that." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Rory woke up with an equally giddy smile on her face. She got up and got changed and then left to go to the canteen. She was getting some cereal when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Mary.." Tristan smirked.

Rory turned around. "Hey bible boy.." She smiled.

"So I went out with this amazing girl last night." He said.

"Really? Did you have a good time?" Rory smirked.

"Oh yeh, it was the perfect date." He said.

"I better wish her luck if she wants to go out with you." Rory joked.

"You wound me, Mary!" Tristan said.

Rory laughed and surprised him and herself by giving him a kiss. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm sat over there. Come sit with me." He said.

"Sure." Rory smiled, following him.

"Logan, Finn, Colin, this is Rory." Tristan introduced her.

"Hi." Rory smiled.

"Rory!" A voice called.

She turned round and smiled. "Hey Marty!" She smiled. "Come sit with us. Marty this is Tristan. Tristan, Marty."

"Nice to meet you." Tristan smiled at him.

"Yeh you too." Marty said.

"Wanna join us?" Tristan asked.

Marty glanced at Logan and the others. "Um I'm ok thanks. I've already got a table. I just wanted to say hi." He said and left.

Rory was left confused.

"Logan, you really shouldn't hire creepy bartenders." Colin said.

"Don't be mean, Colin." Logan said. He smiled at Rory. "Your friend makes a kick ass margharita." He said.

"Great." She said sarcastically, not liking the tone of their voices. She turned to Tristan. "You know what, I think I might go sit with Marty." She said.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I'll see you later." She said walking up.

"Wait up!" Tristan said rushing after her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" She asked incredulous. "Your douchey friends were totally dissing Marty! I don't like it when people talk down to my friends. Sit with them if you like but I'm going to sit with Marty. He's been a good friend to me." She said.

"They didn't mean anything by it. That's just how they are. Colin can be a bit harsh but Logan's a good guy and Finn's a hoot. I met Logan at military school. He helped me out loads." Tristan admitted.

"I just don't like it when people talk down to my friends." She said quietly.

"I know. And it won't happen again. Marty seems like a nice guy. I'll make sure they don't diss him again." He promised.

"Fine. But I'm still sitting with Marty until they apologise." Rory said.

"Are we ok?" Tristan checked.

"Yeh we're ok." Rory smiled.

"Good." He relaxed.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke headed off to the fair to help with the stall. "Can I use renaissance language?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"TJ would love that." Luke said sarcastically.

"Aw have you been breaking the rules?" Lorelai grinned.

"I'm a maverick, I'm allowed to break them." He grunted.

Lorelai grinned and followed him to the stall. They got some customers pretty quick. "Why hello kind sir, what may bestow upon you?" She asked.

Luke just shook his head and wandered to the back where he bumped into Liz and TJ.

"See that is how you should always speak, Luke." TJ said.

"Shut it TJ." Luke growled.

Liz smiled at her brother. "So you two..?" She asked.

Luke couldn't help but smile. "Yeh we're together." He admitted.

"Aw that's so great! Lorelai's great!" Liz gushed.

"Yeh she is." Luke smiled, glancing over at her interacting with the customers and making them laugh.

"You're happy. I've never seen you this happy before." Liz smiled.

"She's the one, Liz." He admitted bashfully.

"I'm so happy for you. You really deserve it, Luke." She said sincerely giving him a hug.

"Thanks sis." He smiled.

"And she came all the way out here to see you. It's pretty obvious she's besotted with you too." Liz observed.

"Oh well..." Luke said waving it off.

"She is. I can tell. I could tell the first time I met Lorelai. She told me you were one of the good ones." Liz smiled.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yep. She must be pretty serious about you if she drove all the way out here." Liz said.

Luke smiled, thinking about the night before. "She's great. She really is." He smiled.

Lorelai turned round at this moment and grinned at him. "Hey come on! I'm getting flirted with over here!" She joked.

Luke just rolled his eyes but headed over to her. Liz watched them interact and smiled. She was glad Luke had found someone. She had known from the start that there was something between them. They just fit. She smiled as she saw her brother actually laugh. She couldn't even remember the last time he laughed. She could feel it, this was going to be it for him. The whole package.

 **Hope you liked it! It was a bit of a filler episode but I hope you still enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! I'm so happy you're liking this! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Rory heard a knock on the door of their dorm and went and opened it. "Hi!" She smiled at Tristan.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"I'm not quite ready yet. Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Actually, there's been a slight change of plan." Tristan said.

"What change?" Rory asked.

"Logan and the guys are going away for a couple of days and have invited me along." Tristan said.

"Oh..." Rory said. "Well ok, we can do something when you're back." She said.

"You could come with us." He suggested.

"I'm ok thanks." Rory said.

"It'll be fun. They normally are. Come on, you won't have to do anything. But this means we can hang out as well. I want you to get to know my friends. I know they didn't make the great first impression but they're good guys deep down. Please?" He said.

Rory sighed. "Ok but if they annoy me, then I'm leaving."

"Fair enough." Tristan smiled.

"So I'm assuming we're going to be outside?" Rory asked.

"Yep, camping probably." He said.

"Oh great!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Not a camping girl?" He smirked.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Rory raised her eyebrows. She sighed. "I'll go pack." She said disappearing into her room.

* * *

Tristan drove Rory to the camp site after a long drive.

"Whereabouts are we?" Rory asked.

"Not allowed to be specific but not far from Maine." He said.

"You're not allowed to be specific? What is this, like a secret society or something?" She asked.

Tristan smirked.

"Oh my god, it is!" Rory exclaimed. "Are you in it? I'm guessing Logan is, seeing how many girls are fawning over him."

"I might be, I might not be." Tristan smirked.

Rory just rolled her eyes and looked around. Everyone was just stood around in groups chatting and drinking. "So this is all that happens?" She asked.

"Nope, there's something later but you'll see." Tristan said.

"Ah Dugrey!" Logan called walking over. "I see you brought Rory." He smiled.

"Yeh managed to persuade her." Tristan said.

"Great! You can take part in the thing we're about to do." Logan said.

"What thing?" Rory asked.

"Logan..." Tristan warned.

"Follow us, I'll show you." Logan said.

Rory glanced at Tristan and then followed Logan, Tristan following Rory. Her eye's widened when they got to a steep cliff and what looked like abseiling equipment. "You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

"We do things like this the whole time. Nothing ever goes wrong." Logan said. "Why, are you scared?"

"Of abseiling down a really steep cliff with equipment that probably hasn't even been tested. Yeh!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Come on, Rory. Live a little." Logan said.

"What does that mean?" Rory frowned.

"Nothing, just that you're a little sheltered that's all." Logan shrugged.

"Logan..." Tristan warned. He turned to Rory. "You don't have to do this, Rory. Please." He said.

"Dugrey, stop being soft. Nothing's going to happen to your girlfriend." Logan said.

"Logan, if you don't shut up now, I swear..." Tristan warned. "This is why you wanted me to bring her, wasn't it? So you could pressure her to do this!"

"We just want to get to know your girlfriend. Show her our way of living." He said.

Tristan just shook his head. "This isn't Rory." He looked at Rory. "We can leave right now. We can go on that date we planned." He said.

"No, it's ok." Rory said quietly. "I'll do it."

Tristan groaned. "Rory..."

"No. I want to." Rory said. "He's right. I should live a little."

"Not by doing this!" Tristan exclaimed. "Please Rory, I'm begging you."

"I'll be fine." Rory said.

"Good on you, Ace!" Logan smirked.

Some men came and got Rory strapped up to the rope. She peek over the edge and gulped. It was very steep.

Tristan went over to Logan. "If something happens, I swear..." He snapped.

"It won't, relax!" Logan said.

Rory got into position and glanced at Tristan. She could tell he really didn't want her to do this but she wanted to prove to Logan she wasn't just a sheltered priate school girl. She took a deep breath and slowly started abseiling down with the guys holding the rope as she did it. She had gotten quite a bit down when she suddenly realised something was right. She could see the rope fraying. She started to panic. "Tristan!" She called. "The rope! It's breaking!"

"Pull her up now!" Tristan ordered, panicking. He glared at Logan who was actually starting to look a bit worried as well.

"Tristan?" Rory called, scared.

"We're getting you up. Just hold on, we've nearly got you." Tristan reassured her.

Rory had nearly gotten to the top when the rope suddenly snapped and she felt herself falling.

"RORY!" Tristan shouted.

Rory grabbed onto a small rocky ledge at the last minute and managed to clamber onto it. She was trembling all over and her ankle hurt. She started feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous. She looked down and it was just a deep drop with lots of rocks at the bottom. She then looked up slowly and it was a long way up. She tried to look for a route up but it was relatively steep and not many ridges to grab onto.

"Rory?" Tristan called. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I think." Rory said scared.

"We'll get you up, I promise." Tristan said trying to stay calm for her.

"Tristan?" Rory called. "Did you say we were near Maine?"

"Yeh not far, why?" He called.

Rory didn't say anything, just got her phone out. "Mom?" She said quietly.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, immediately noticing by her tone that something wasn't right. "Are you ok?" This made Luke look up from where he was attending to customers.

"Not really.." Rory said quietly. "I went out with Tristan to this thing his friends were doing. I was so stupid, mom. I should have listened to Tristan."

"Ok Rory, you're scaring me now. What's happened?" Lorelai asked.

"They...they were doing this stupid stunt. Abseiling down this cliff b..but the rope broke..." She said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Oh god, tell me you weren't doing it, Rory." She said extremely worried.

Rory sniffed. "I was stupid. I'm ok, I think, but I'm stuck on this ledge and I can't get up." She said. "I'm scared, mom." Rory cried starting to shiver as well.

"Oh god, where are you?" She asked.

Rory got the exact location from Tristan and gave it to her mom who then hung up.

"We have to go." Lorelai told Luke. "Rory's in trouble." She said.

Hearing that, Luke without hesitation led her to the truck. They arrived there pretty quickly and they ran over to the cliff. "What the hell happened?" Luke demanded.

"It was this stupid stunt!" Tristan said. "I told her not to do it. I begged her! But these idiots kept egging her on!" He said glaring at Logan. "The rope broke..." He said worried. "And now she's stuck. I tried to get down but it's too hard." He said.

"You're Tristan right?" Lorelai said.

Tristan nodded.

"Rory told me on the phone that you told her not to do it." Lorelai said.

He just nodded. "I should have tried harder." He said.

Luke, meanwhile, was looking down the cliff and saw Rory, sitting with her legs against her chest. He tried to find a route down and realised it would be really dangerous. There were some ridges he could grab hold to but it wasn't safe. He glanced at Lorelai who was looking sick with worry. "I'm going to get her." He said.

"What?" Lorelai's eyes widened. "You can't! It's not safe!" She exclaimed.

"No but I need to get her. It's the only way. We don't have any rope." He said. He gave her a kiss. "I'll get her." He said. "Just make sure he doesn't follow me. I don't want him breaking his neck as well." He said gesturing to Tristan. "And make sure they..." He said glaring at the other guys. "...stay out of my sight!"

"Luke..." Lorelai said worried. "Just...be careful..."

He nodded. He took a deep breath and started climbing down carefully, gripping onto the ridges that stuck out. His feet slipped a couple of times and it was then he realised just how high they were but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to make it down to the ledge unscathed. "Rory..." He said softly.

Rory looked up, shocked, not having heard him come. "Luke..."

She stood up but was shivering and trembling.

"Here.." Luke said taking off his coat and putting it around her.

"Luke..." She said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"I'll get you up. I promise." He said.

"H..how did you get down?"

"Climbed." He said.

Rory's eyes widened as she realised how dangerous that would have been. She suddenly took him by surprise and hugged him. He awkwardly put his arms around her, cradling her head with one hand. Rory pulled away slowly.

"Are you hurt?" Luke asked.

"My ankle hurts a bit but I don't think it's serious." She said quietly. "I just feel a bit dizzy and nauseous."

"We need to get back up." He said softly. "We'll need to climb."

Rory's eyes widened. "I..I can't..."

"I'll be right behind you." He reassured her. "I won't let you fall."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"That makes two of us." He said taking a deep breath. He looked at her. "You trust me?"

Rory nodded.

"I won't let you fall, I promise. I'll be right behind you." He said.

Rory nodded again.

They then slowly started there climb up. Rory went first so that Luke could position himself right below her so if her foot slipped, he could hold her steady. He calmly instructed her what route to take and they gradually got closer to the top, where Lorelai and Tristan were watching on with bated breath.

She froze just before the top. "I can't do it..." She said quietly.

"Yes you can." Luke assured her, feeling his feet about to slip. "You need to get your foot up to that one and then grab onto the top." He said.

"It's too far. My foot won't reach. I'll slip." She panicked.

"I'll make sure you don't." Luke said trying to stay calm. He could feel his feet slipping more. He knew if they didn't move on, he would fall. He could tell how scared Rory was though. He looked up at Tristan. "Lie down and get ready to grab her hand." He instructed. Tristan did as he was told. Luke then slowly grabbed hold off Rory's foot. "As soon as I move it, you reach up to Tristan." He said.

Rory took a deep breath but nodded, not noticing that Luke was in a precarious situation. He used one of his hands and slowly pushed Rory's foot up to the next ridge with all his might. He saw Rory reach for Tristan's hand and Lorelai helped pulling up and over the cliff. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was safe. He tried to reach up to the next ridge but his feet lost footing and he felt himself falling.

"LUKE!" Rory and Lorelai shouted.

Tristan got out his phone. "Ambulance please. A man's fallen off a cliff. Please hurry! Thanks." He said. He held Rory close as she sobbed into his chest.

Lorelai looked over the edge of the cliff and her heart dropped as she saw Luke lying at the bottom. "No...please god no..." She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "Luke! Luke!" She shouted.

 **So a very dramatic episode there! I was very nervous about writing this so please be nice! :p Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Felt on a roll so here's your next chapter! :) By the way, sometimes this story doesn't go to the top when I update it so just keep checking on it. :)**

Chapter 9

An air ambulance arrived and one of the paramedics came to wait with Lorelai who was sick with worry. They watched as a couple of paramedics were lowered down the cliff from the helicopter with a stretcher.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The paramedic with Lorelai asked kindly.

"Um...my daughter got stuck and..um...he went down to get her. O..On the way up, he lost his footing..." Lorelai said quietly. "He just fell...He was so near the top.." She said wiping away tears from her eyes.

"And you're the daughter?" She turned to Rory.

Rory nodded. "He...He risked his life to save me...He..He didn't tell me he was losing his footing. I got scared and stopped for a bit but he helped me..." She said quietly.

"Ok, well we're getting someone down to your dad now so we'll soon know how he is." She smiled kindly.

"Oh...he's not my dad..." Rory said.

"Oh sorry. I just assumed. Step father then." She said.

"No..he's my boyfriend." Lorelai said quietly. "But we've known each other for years. He's known Rory for years."

"I see." She said. She then heard voices from her walkie talkie. She walked away a bit. "Yes? What's his condition?"

"He's breathing. His pulse is weak but he's breathing. We need to get him to hospital now." Her colleague said.

"Ok, I'll bring the others to the hospital. The daughter should get checked out as well." She said.

"No problem. We'll see you there."

The paramedic walked back to the others. "Well the good news is he's breathing." She smiled.

Lorelai and Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god..." Lorelai said.

"But I'm afraid it looks quite serious so they're getting him to the hospital now. I can take you straight there." She said.

Lorelai nodded and looked at Rory. "Come on hon." She said softly.

Rory and Tristan followed them and the paramedic drove them to the ambulance. She brought them through to a waiting room while she got information about Luke. She came back after a few minutes. "He's been taken into surgery so they can stop a bleed on the brain." She told them.

"That sounds bad..." Lorelai said quietly.

"He is in a critical condition but that's all I know at the moment. You can wait here and the doctor will be out when they're done." She said. She then turned to Rory. "In the meantime, I think you should get checked out. It's been a bit of an ordeal for you as well." She said kindly.

Rory shook her head. "I want to wait for Luke.." She said.

"He will be a while yet." She said. "You can be back before he gets out of surgery."

"Go on, hon. Luke would want you to make sure you're ok." Lorelai said softly. She looked at Tristan. "Go with her. Look after her."

Tristan nodded. "Come on Rory..." He said softly. "Your mom's right. Let's make sure you're ok."

She nodded and followed the nurse with Tristan.

Lorelai watched them leave and then put her head in her hands. She knew she had to call Liz but she was dreading it. How could she tell her that her brother was in a critical condition?

* * *

Rory and Tristan returned after about half an hour. "Any news?" Rory asked her mom.

"Not yet." Lorelai said. "What did the nurse say?"

"I've just got a bruised ankle, that's it. She put the dizziness and nauseousness down to shock but gave me some medication incase it gets worse." Rory said. She sat down next to her mom. "Mom, I'm so sorry..." She said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"Oh hon, this isn't your fault." She reassured her. "Luke wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"I know but I do. I was so stupid. Tristan tried to tell me but I was so determined to prove myself that I didn't even stop to think how dangerous it was." She cried. "He will be ok, won't he?"

"He's tough. He'll be just fine." Lorelai hugged her.

"I should leave you to it." Tristan said quietly. "Call me if you need to, ok?" He told Rory. "And keep me updated."

Rory nodded and hugged him. "I will."

"I'll ring your tutors and collect the work you miss so don't worry about that." He said.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

He gave her a quick peck and then left.

They sat for another half hour before a doctor came out. "You're here for Luke Danes?" He asked.

They both stood up. "Yes, how is he?" Lorelai asked.

"We managed to stop the bleed which is good but I'm afraid he hasn't woken up yet." The doctor said sympathetically.

"You mean he's in a coma?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so." He said. "You can go and see him if you like. We're just taking him to a room."

"So stopping the bleed is good right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, it reduces the risk of brain damage." He explained. "He broke his leg and dislocated his elbow as well but those should heal properly."

"He will be ok, won't he?" Rory asked quietly.

"He is in a serious condition but if he wakes up soon, it would increase his chances immensely. All we can do is wait." He said. "I can show you to his room."

"Yes please." Lorelai nodded.

The doctor led them to Luke's room and then gave them some space. Lorelai looked down at Rory and saw she was deathly pale. She reached for her hand and squeezed it. "It's Luke. He's going to be fine." She said softly.

Rory just nodded and then followed her mom in. They both gasped at his appearance. His leg was in plaster and he was covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes were closed as well. They went to his side and stood there silently for a minute. Rory looked up at her mom. "Try talking to him. I've heard that works sometimes. He may be able to hear you." She said quietly.

Lorelai took a deep breath and took hold of his hand. "Luke?" She said. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm right here. And Rory's here too. She's fine." He didn't respond at all. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you Luke." She said quietly. "I know we haven't said that yet to each other because it's only early days but it's true. I love you." She looked down at Rory who was wiping her tears away as well and decided to give her some space. "I'm just going to make a call." She said.

Rory just nodded, her eyes fixed on Luke's face. She heard her mom shut the door to the room behind her so she slowly took Luke's hand. "I'm so sorry Luke..." She said quietly. "I was so stupid and it ended up with you in hospital. Please wake up soon. Mom needs you. I need you." She cried. "You've always been a constant in our lives and we can't lose you. Please Luke." She pleaded. "I'll even stop drinking coffee. I'll eat more healthily. I'll do anything if you can just wake up now." She looked up at his face. "I love you too." She said quietly. "You risked your life for me. I can't believe you did that. Dad wouldn't have done that. Well maybe if it was mom down that cliff but not with me. You have always looked out for me in a way a dad should. I'm just...I'm just so sorry Luke..." She cried. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks when suddenly she felt movement in her hand. She looked down to see Luke's finger twitch. She looked up at his face to see that there hadn't been any change. "Luke? Can you hear me?" She asked. She felt his finger twitch again. "Oh my god, Mom!" She called. "Mom!"

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your lovely reviews for my last two chapters! Thought I'd spoil you and add one more! :)**

Chapter 10

Lorelai ran in. "What's wrong?"

"His fingers twitched! I think he can hear us!" Rory exclaimed. "Talk to him mom."

Lorelai ran to his other side and took hold of his other hand. "Luke? Luke can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." She said. Her face fell when nothing happened. "Luke please. I love you so much. Please let me know if you can hear us."

Slowly his fingers twitched a bit in his hand. Lorelai gave Rory a tremulous smile. "He can hear us..."

"Why isn't he opening his eyes though?" Rory asked.

"Maybe he can't yet." Lorelai said. "But this is good hon. It shows he's coming to." She saw her daughter's worried and doubtful face. "This is good. It shows he's getting better."

"He has to get better." Rory said quietly, looking back at Luke. "He just has to."

Lorelai sighed and went round to sit next to her. "He will."

"You're being so nice to me but he's here because of me. Your Luke is here because of me." Rory sniffed.

"Rory..."

She shook her head. "No you shouldn't be nice to me! If he doesn't get better, I will never forgive myself! He risked his life for me, mom! Who else would do that?" Rory exclaimed, a fresh lot of tears streaming down her face.

"So many people would.." Lorelai said softly.

Rory shook his head. "Not like Luke. He must have felt his feet slipping but he was so calm with me when I panicked. He didn't shout or tell me to hurry up. He was just so...Luke." She said quietly. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens." She wiped her eyes and ran out of the room.

Lorelai sighed as she watched her distraught daughter leave. She didn't blame Rory for this. It was an accident. She looked back at Luke and thought back to night a couple of days ago and smiled slightly. "Luke, you have to get better. We need to live our lives still. I've got so much I want to say to you and thank you for." She brought her lips down to his hand and kissed it.

The nurse then came in. "I bumped into your daughter and she told me his fingers twitched?"

Lorelai wiped her tears away and composed herself. "Um yeh, when we spoke to him."

"That's a good sign. It shows he's responding to your presence." She smiled kindly. "I know it's a lot of waiting but it's going in the right direction."

Lorelai nodded. "I just want him to wake up." She admitted.

"He will but when he's ready. He has to be ready or it won't be good for him." The nurse said. "Be patient."

Lorelai sighed and looked at Luke's face. "Ok.."

"I'll leave you to it." The nurse said.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai and Rory were still sat in Luke's room urging him to wake up. He had had a good night according to the nurse which was a good sign. The door opened slightly and Tristan's head peeked round. "May I come in?"

"Tristan!" Rory said getting up and rushing over to hug him.

"Any change?" He asked.

"He moved his fingers but he hasn't woken up yet." Rory said.

"That's a good sign, isn't it? Moving his fingers?" Tristan questioned.

"Yeh, the nurse said it was. But he's not woken up yet..." She said sadly.

"I have class but I wanted to come and tell you something." Tristan said. "Both of you actually." Lorelai looked up. "I saw Logan and everyone when I got back to the campus. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"Tristan.." Rory said softly.

"No. You were right about them. They're douchey friends and I don't want anything to do with them after this." He said adamantly. He looked at Lorelai. "I'm sorry it ended up like this." He said sincerely.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Tristan nodded.

"I don't blame you Tristan." Lorelai said quietly. "Rory told me how you begged her not to do it."

"I should have tried harder." He said ashamed.

"I was stupid. I wouldn't have listened. This was my fault, not yours." Rory said. "Are you staying for a bit?"

"I have class but I can come back later." He said. "I told Paris what happened so she said she'd collect any work you missed."

"Thanks." Rory gave him a small smile.

"Keep me updated ok?" Tristan said giving her a kiss.

"I will." She said and watched him leave.

Lorelai watched her daughter return to her seat. "I guess you were right. He has changed." Lorelai said.

Rory gave her a small smile. "Yeh..."

Neither of them had noticed Luke's eyes fluttering open. "H..He's n..not h..half b..bad..." He said hoarsely.

Both heads whipped round and saw Luke's eyes open and looking at them.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "We've been worried sick."

"S..s..sorry..." He said.

"No you have nothing to say sorry for." Lorelai gave him a tremulous smile. "We've missed you, haven't we Rory?" She asked looking up.

Rory nodded. "Um..I have to..um I have to go..." She said quietly and fled from the room.

Lorelai watched her leave.

"W..What's wrong?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "She's been beating herself up. She thinks it's all her fault you're in here. She blames herself."

"N..not her fault.." He said hoarsely. "W..water?"

"Oh yeh!" Lorelai said getting a cup of water and giving him a drink.

"Thanks." Luke said.

"We were so worried we'd lose you." Lorelai said.

"Can't get rid of me that easily.."

"So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like a truck's run over me. My head's pounding." He said taking a deep breath.

"Just rest. We'll still be here." She said.

"Ok..." Luke said closing his eyes again.

* * *

Rory stood outside Luke's room staring at the door, plucking up courage to go in. She had seen her mom leave to go to the canteen. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She locked eyes with Luke as soon as she entered. She went and sat down next to him. She was quiet for a minute. She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't.." He said.

"No let me say this. I was so stupid. I was trying to prove something to these jerks. I should haven't and you could have died because of it." She said, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. "You are so great to mom and to me. You're always there for us and I repay you by nearly getting you killed." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry. And...thank you..." She said quietly, looking anywhere but his face.

"Rory.." He said softly.

"Yeh?" She said keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Rory, look at me." He said softly.

Rory looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I don't blame you." He said. "I'd much rather I be here instead of you. You need to stop beating yourself off. Everyone makes mistakes, I know I've made plenty. This was an accident, nothing more. I don't blame you."

Rory gave him a tremulous smile. "And that's why you're Luke. I'm so happy you and mom got together."

Luke smiled. "Me too." He held his hand out to her.

Rory took it and he gave it a squeeze. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Anytime." He smiled.

 **I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while but thanks for all your support so far! :)**

Chapter 11

Luke was kept in a couple of weeks to make sure he was ready to go home. He was frustrated with being cooped up in hospital with nothing to do so was relieved when the doctor came in and said he could go.

"I'd like you to take it easy for a week or two. You're still recovering and we don't want you to have a relapse." The doctor said.

"Yeh yeh sure.." Luke said.

Lorelai and Rory came in just then. "You can leave?" Rory asked.

"Yep finally!" Luke said.

"I need you two to make sure he doesn't work too hard, ok?" The doctor told them.

"Why, is he not better yet?" Lorelai asked worried. "Why are you discharging him if he's not better yet?"

"He's fine but I'd just like him to take it easy. We wouldn't like to see him back here." The doctor said.

Lorelai nodded. "I'll make sure of that." She said. "So...um...thank you doctor. I guess we should get going..." She said.

"You ok?" Rory asked beside her. She had noticed her mom acting weirdly for a few days now but she didn't know why.

"I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Mom..." Rory said.

"What's going on?" Luke asked looking at them.

"Nothing." Lorelai smiled. "Let's get you back to Stars Hollow."

* * *

Lorelai drove them back and dropped Luke off at the diner. "Promise me you'll take it easy. Don't work too hard." She said.

Luke nodded. "I promise."

"Good." She gave him a small smile.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "See you later?"

"See you later." She smiled.

Lorelai then drove home with Rory.

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Nothing..." Lorelai said unconvincingly.

"Mom..." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. She went and sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. "I just...this can't be happening..." She mumbled.

"Mom..." Rory said softly sitting next to her. "Please talk to me. You're scaring me."

"I think...I think I might be pregnant..." Lorelai admitted.

Rory was shocked. "What...when...how?" She asked.

"You really want me to tell you how?" Lorelai asked.

"Ok maybe not...but when?" Rory asked.

"When I went to see Luke at the fair. I hadn't booked anywhere so I shared his room." She said. "Oh god, what will Luke think? We've only just started dating! We haven't even talked about kids, I mean Luke hates kids! He'll freak and run!" Lorelai panicked.

"Mom, calm down." Rory said softly. "Luke won't run. He's loved you for too long to run from you now. And he doesn't hate kids. Look how good he was with me." Rory pointed out. "And Lane. She loves working with Luke."

Lorelai sighed but smiled slightly. "But you and Lane are different. You were already grown up when he met you."

"Luke won't hate his own kid, mom. He'll be an amazing dad." Rory said.

"You think?" Lorelai asked. "I mean I know he will be an amazing dad, that's a given, but you really think he won't run?"

"Luke's loved you since the day he met you. He's not just going to let you go." Rory reassured her. "Have you even taken a test yet? This might be a false alarm."

"Not yet but I'm late several days. I'm pretty sure what that means." Lorelai said.

"Well maybe you should take a test and see before you start worrying." Rory suggested.

"Luke should be here when I take the test though. He's part of this too." Lorelai sighed.

"Well then go talk to him." Rory said. "Luke's different than dad, mom. He won't run."

"I love him, Rory. I can't lose him." She admitted for the first time.

"You won't." Rory said. "Go talk to him."

* * *

Later that evening when Lorelai knew that Luke would be closing up, she went over with a bag from the pharmacy. She looked through the window and saw Luke wiping down the counter. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey.." She gave him a small smile.

"Hey." Luke smiled back. "I thought you were coming in earlier?"

"Yeh I was but I...um...got distracted." She said.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

Lorelai sighed. "Can we talk? Like upstairs." She asked.

"Um sure..." He said, putting his cloth down and following her upstairs.

Lorelai stood in the middle of his apartment, still gripping the plastic bag.

"Lorelai?" Luke said concerned.

"I...I'm sorry..." Lorelai said.

"For what?" Luke asked confused.

"We've just started dating. You didn't sign up for this." She rambled.

"Lorelai, you're not making any sense." Luke said.

Lorelai took a deep breath and held the bag out to him. "Here..."

Luke took it and looked inside. He was stunned as he pulled out a pregnancy test from inside. He stared at Lorelai. "Are you...?"

Lorelai nodded meekly. "I think so...I mean I haven't taken the test yet because I wanted to do that with you but I'm late several days and I'm never late." She rambled. "Luke, I'm so so sorry. I know we've just started dating. This is probably the last thing you wanted. I know you hate kids. But I can't do this alone again, I just can't. I can't lose you, Luke. I...I...I love you." She rambled, not realising that tears were running down her face.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok.." He said softly, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry..." Lorelai sniffed in his embrace.

Luke pulled away a moment later. "I can't say this isn't a shock because I would be lying but this isn't your fault." He said. "It takes two to make babies."

"You hate kids though. You've never wanted kids." Lorelai said quietly.

"I don't hate kids. And I certainly wouldn't hate our kid." He assured her. "I meant it when I said I was all in. We'll get through this together, ok?" He said softly, wiping tears away from her face.

"You mean that? You're not leaving me?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Why on earth would I leave you?" Luke said. "I love you too." He said softer.

Lorelai gave him a tremulous smile. "I guess I should take the test then." She said taking the bag. She took a deep breath and disappeared into the bathroom. Luke watched her close the door and then he sat down on the sofa and rubbed his hands through his hair. The next few minutes could change his life.

About 5 minutes later, Lorelai walked out with the test.

"So?" Luke asked getting up.

"You're going to be a daddy." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke stood there for a moment and then walked towards her and hugged her again. "I'm not going anywhere. You won't have to do this alone again, I promise." He said softly.

Lorelai looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you." She said again, but somehow it was much easier to say.

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

 **Hope you enjoyed that twist! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay! My dad got married on New Year's Eve so I've been busy! Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! :)**

Chapter 12

Luke was working at the diner a few days later. He was surprised when he looked up having heard the bells above the door and saw Tristan walking in. Tristan walked over to him and hesitantly sat down at one of the stools. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." Luke said. "You want some food?"

"Um yeh please. A burger would be great." He said.

Luke nodded and put his order through to Caesar.

"I..um..I wanted to apologise." Tristan said.

"Apologise?" Luke asked confused.

"For what happened at the cliff. I feel responsible." He said. "I should never have taken Rory there."

"It's fine." He said gruffly.

Tristan shook his head. "It's not but thanks." He then took a deep breath. "Look, I really really like Rory. I really need you not to hate me." He admitted.

Luke was surprised. "Why would it matter what I think?"

"Because Rory obviously means a lot to you. I mean, you risked your life to save her." He said.

"Anyone from here would have done that." He said.

"You obviously mean a lot to her too. She was so upset and freaked out when she thought you might die. She was blaming herself." He said. He then sighed. "I just need to not to hate me. If you hate me, I don't have a shot in hell with Rory." He said.

Luke looked at him for a moment. "Look, what I know is that you made Rory's first and second year at Chilton hell for her. It really got her down." He said gruffly.

"I know." Tristan said ashamed. "I was a jerk back then."

"I can agree with you on that." Luke said.

Tristan sighed. "I know lot of people say this but I really have changed. Military school really made me a better person. You weren't allowed to be a jerk there." He said. "I realised what a jerk I was to Rory. I tried to forget about her but I couldn't." He admitted. "When I bumped into her at Yale, I realised I had been given a second chance. I was determined not to screw it up this time."

Luke considered what he had said. "All I've ever known about you is from your time at Chilton but what I also know was that you were the most sensible person that day at the cliff. Rory told us how you begged her not to do that stunt."

"I should have tried harder." Tristan said.

"Yeh well Rory can be stubborn. A bit like her mother." Luke said.

Tristan smirked a bit at that. "Yeh."

"I don't hate you." Luke admitted.

"You don't?" Tristan asked surprised.

"I mean, I'm not keen about what you were like before and don't like how you made Rory's life hell at school but I do believe people can change." He said. "Just don't hurt her or I will kill you." He warned.

Tristan chuckled. "Noted."

Luke nodded and went off to get his burger. Tristan ate in silence while Luke went back to work. He felt a bit more relaxed. He had to admit that he was intimidated by Luke. He finished his burger quickly and started to pull some notes out of his wallet.

"It's on the house." Luke said coming back around the counter.

"Oh. Thanks." Tristan said surprised.

"Look after her, ok?" Luke said as Tristan got up and walked towards the door.

Tristan turned round and nodded. "Oh and congratulations by the way. Rory told me." He said talking about the baby.

Luke gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Tristan then exited the diner and walked round the diner, immediately bumping right into to someone.

"Watch it!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." Tristan said. He looked up and saw who it was. "Oh hey bag boy! Long time no see!" He smirked.

Dean glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"What do you mean?" He said innocently. "It's a diner. I was there to eat."

"I mean here in Stars Hollow." He said gritting his teeth. "Are you here to see Rory?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were married." Tristan said.

"I am." He snapped.

"Then why do you care if I'm here seeing Rory?" He said.

"Because she's a friend and you're a jerk." Dean glared at him.

"Well that's a matter of opinion." He smirked.

"Stop being a jackass. What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tristan smirked and then started walking away, feeling Dean's eyes bore into his back.

* * *

"So how many weeks are you?" Rory asked excitedly, sat on the sofa at home next to Lorelai.

"I'm not sure yet. Only a few weeks I think but I've got a doctor's appointment on Friday to confirm it." Lorelai said.

"And you and Luke are good?" Rory asked.

Lorelai couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face. "Yeh, we're good. Luke's been great. Apart from denying me coffee." She pouted at the last comment.

Rory laughed. "Good for him!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory grinned. "Sorry."

"So did you say why the spontaneous visit?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan wanted to talk to Luke about something." Rory shrugged. "He didn't say what. I think he wanted to apologise for what happened."

"But that wasn't his fault." Lorelai said.

Rory shrugged. "He felt it was. Plus I think he wants to get into Luke's good books..." She said.

Lorelai smirked. "Yeh well that's always hard with Luke."

Rory sighed. "I want Luke to like him, mom." She said quietly.

"Oh hon, I'm sure he will when he gets to know him. But remember, Luke only knows what we've told him about the Chilton days." She pointed out.

"Yeh I know." Rory sighed.

"He'll come round." Lorelai reassured her. "For what it's worth, I think he's a decent guy. And if he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks mom." Rory said, giving her a small smile. "I do really like him." She admitted.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh that's probably him." Rory said jumping up to get the door. "Hi!" She smiled.

"Hi." Tristan smiled.

"So how did it go?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Good, I think." Tristan said. "He gave me the hurt you and I'll kill you speech." He smirked.

Rory smirked. "Yeh I think Dean and Jess got that too."

"Oh I bumped into bag boy." Tristan smirked.

"What? Oh no, Tristan, please say you didn't star something." Rory begged.

"You should have more faith in me, Mary." Tristan smirked.

"What did you do?" Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Well he asked me if I was here to see you and I may have reminded him he was married and that he shouldn't really care about if I was or not." He said.

"Tristan..." Rory groaned.

"What?" Tristan chuckled.

"I just don't want you two getting into a fight. I'm over him. I've moved on. But I would still like to be able to walk round town with you and not have to worry about you two beating each other up." Rory said.

Tristan smirked. "Fine."

"Thank you." Rory said relieved.

"Can I be there when you tell him we're dating though?" He smirked.

"Tristan!" Rory said playfully hitting him. "Mom, we're off!" She called.

Lorelai appeared from the living room. "Ok hon, drive safely!" She said. "Hi Tristan!" She smiled.

"Hi." Tristan smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm a very good driver." He said.

"Yeh well you better be. Rory remembers what happened the last time she got into a car crash with a boy." Lorelai joked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "That wasn't Jess' fault, mom."

"You and Jess got into a car crash?" Tristan asked.

"It was nothing." Rory said.

"Nothing? You broke your wrist." Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeh and Jess got banished from the town! He swerved to miss an animal! It wasn't his fault!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai smirked. "Sorry. You know I've forgiven him. I just like getting that reaction out of you."

"Nice." Rory muttered. She then looked at her mom suspiciously. "You've forgiven him?"

Lorelai shrugged. "It was a long time ago now. Plus he's Luke's nephew. I guess I should try to get on with him."

Rory smirked. "And how hard was it for you to say that?"

"Very." Lorelai joked. "No seriously. I've seen that he's grown up. People can change. Look at Tristan."

Rory laughed and hugged her mom. "See you on Friday for dinner. Oh talking of Friday, are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked.

"Nope." Lorelai said immediately.

"Mommm!" Rory said. "You can do it separately. Well you'll have to considering they're separated by the pool house."

"I haven't even told them about Luke yet. Can you imagine their faces if I tell them that not only am I dating Luke but I'm also pregnant with his child?" Lorelai said.

"They'll find out eventually." Rory said.

"Just trust me. They never approve of any of my choices. They're not going to approve of Luke and I don't want to subject him to them." Lorelai said quietly.

Rory sighed and hugged her. "Maybe they'll just be happy you're telling them?" She suggested.

Lorelai sighed. "I'll think about it." She said.

"Good." Rory smiled. "I'll see you on Friday. Let me know how the appointment goes."

"Ok hon. See you on Friday." She smiled. "Bye Tristan."

"Bye." Tristan smiled.

"Bye mom." Rory smiled and followed Tristan outside.

Lorelai watched them leave and then smiled when she saw Luke's truck turning into her driveway.

"Hey!" Luke smiled as he got out of the truck.

"I thought you were working." Lorelai said.

"I was but I promised you I wouldn't work too hard so decided to take a break and see how you are." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Well this is a nice surprise."

Luke smiled and walked up to the porch and gave her a kiss. "Rory's gone back to Yale?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yep. She's back on Friday for the weekend." She then smirked. "I hear Tristan paid you a visit."

"Yeh." He said gruffly.

Lorelai led him inside. "You know, Rory really wants you to like him. She's told me that she really likes him."

Luke sighed. "I know. He just better not hurt her."

"He won't." Lorelai smiled at his concern.

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm good. Oh I booked the doctor's appointment for Friday. Can you come?" She asked.

"I'll be there." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled.

They sat down on the sofa and Lorelai turned the tv on. Luke gave her a bag. "I brought you some food." He said.

Lorelai gasped as she quickly opened the bag and saw a burger with fries and some brownies. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" She grinned.

Luke chuckled. "Nice to know why you're really with me."

Lorelai grinned at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Nah, I kind of like looking at you too."

Luke smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Praise indeed!" She joked and tucked into her food.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay! :) At least the reviews are working now! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 13

Luke and Lorelai were sat in the doctor's waiting room ready for their first scan. Luke noticed that Lorelai was unusually quiet. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just nervous." She admitted.

Luke put his arm round her. "Everything will be fine."

"But it's been years, 20 to be exact, since I've had a kid. What if I can't have anymore?" She worried.

"It'll be fine." Luke reassured her.

Lorelai let out a breath and just nodded. After a few more minutes, they were called in and Lorelai lay down on the bed. The doctor smiled kindly at her. "Has the pregnancy been ok so far?" He asked.

"Yeh a bit of morning sickness but not much." She said.

"Ok then. I'm just going to put some gel on your stomach and we'll see if we can find your baby." He smiled. "You ready?"

Lorelai reached for Luke's hand and nodded.

The doctor put some gel on her stomach and then started looking around. He smiled at the screen when he found what he was looking for. He turned the screen to them. "There's your baby." He smiled.

Lorelai felt tears in her eyes and smiled as she looked at the screen. She turned to look at Luke. "Makes it all real now doesn't it?"

"Told you everything would be ok." He said not taking his eyes off the screen. He then pulled a chair to sit in, not letting go of Lorelai's hand. "Wow. That's our kid." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Our kid." She repeated. "Sounds good."

Luke finally took his eyes away from the screen and smiled at her. He leant over to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Yeh it does." He then looked at the doctor. "The baby's healthy right?" He checked.

"Yep all healthy and developing as it should." The doctor smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Luke said.

"Yeh thank you." Lorelai smiled.

"I'll go get a copy of the scan for you both." He said leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai left Luke at the diner while she drove to her parents' for dinner. Or more like the poolhouse for drinks and the main house for dinner. She smiled when she found Rory leaning against her car in the driveway.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled.

"So how did it go?" Rory asked.

"It was great. You're definitely going to be a big sibling." Lorelai smiled.

"Aw mom, I'm so happy for you both." Rory smiled hugging her.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"How was Luke?" Rory asked.

"Just as happy." Lorelai smiled. "I swore I saw his eyes get a bit moist." She joked.

"Awww!" Rory laughed. "He'll be a great dad." She smiled.

"Yeh he will." Lorelai smiled.

After having drinks in poolhouse and Lorelai getting away with not having alcohol, they headed to the main house for food.

"So Lorelai, anything new in your life?" Emily asked.

Lorelai glanced at Rory. "Um no nothing new." She said.

"Really?" Emily said. "Ok then."

Lorelai started eating and thought the subject had been dropped when suddenly Emily spoke again. "So you weren't going to tell me you were seeing someone?" She said.

Lorelai's head shot up. "What?"

"I rang the inn the other day and Michel said you were probably with your boyfriend at the diner." Emily said.

"Well he's getting sacked." Lorelai muttered.

"Why were you keeping it from me?" Emily demanded.

"I wasn't mom. It's a new thing. I wanted to see how it went first." Lorelai said.

"I'm assuming it's that diner man." Emily said disapprovingly. "Well I want to meet him."

"Only if you stop calling him the diner man. He does have a name, mom." Lorelai said.

"Fine. I'd like you to bring Luke next Friday." She said.

"But..."

"No buts. If you're in a relationship with this man, I'd like to meet him. Unless he is a passing ship, is he a passing ship?"

Lorelai thought about the baby growing inside her. "No mom, he's not."

"Ok then. Next Friday." She said. She then turned to Rory. "So how's Yale?" And just like that, the subject was dropped.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory got home later that evening and went inside to find Luke in the living room watching some baseball game.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

Luke looked round and smiled. "Rory, hey!"

"I have some bad news for you." Lorelai said depressed.

"What?" Luke asked concerned.

"My mother wants to have dinner with both of us next Friday." She said.

"That's all?" Luke said.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes I did. I'd have to meet her at some point. I mean we are having a baby together." He said.

"I know but you don't know my mom." She sighed.

"It'll be fine." Luke said.

Lorelai sat down next to him while Rory sat down in the armchairs. "I don't know. My mom's never approved of anything that I've done in my whole life. She's just...I just don't her to attack you."

Luke put his arm round her. "I'll be fine." He said. "Book it."

"Fine." She sighed. She then turned to Rory. "So when's Tristan coming?"

"Tomorrow morning." Rory smiled. "I thought I'd take him to meet Lane."

"Cool." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

The following morning, Rory was up early and smiled when she heard a door slam outside. She went to the door and smiled when she saw Tristan walking up the porch. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"You made good time." She said.

"Yeh there wasn't much traffic." He said giving her a kiss.

"Well come on in. Mom's not up yet but Luke's making pancakes." She grinned.

"Sounds good." He smiled, following her into the kitchen.

Luke looked up when they came in. "Hey Tristan."

"Hey." Tristan said.

"Are there enough pancakes for Tristan as well?" Rory asked.

"Yeh but leave some for your mom. I won't hear the end of it if she comes down and they're all gone."

Rory laughed. "Will do."

After they ate, Rory took Tristan out, giving him a tour of the town before heading to Lane. She went up and went inside her apartment. "Lane?" She called.

Lane appeared from her room. "Rory! Hey!" She smiled giving her a hug.

"Lane, this is Tristan. Tristan, Lane." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Lane smiled.

"You too." Tristan smiled.

"Oh and this is Zach and Brian." Rory said pointing to the boys who were engrossed in a video game.

"Sup!" Zach said.

"Hi." Brian said.

"Yeh you won't get anything out of them until they're done with that." Lane joked.

They all sat down and had a catch up. Before they knew it, it was getting late so Rory and Tristan headed back to Rory's for dinner. As they passed Dooses' they bumped into Dean who was just coming out after finishing his shift.

"Oh. Hi Dean." Rory smiled.

"Hey." Dean said, frowning when he saw Tristan stood there too. "What are you doing here?" He said.

"Um seeing Rory." Tristan said as if it was obvious.

"I thought you moved to California." He said.

"I did but then I came back. I go to Yale now." He smirked.

"Yeh I just bumped into him one day." Rory said.

"How convenient." Dean said glaring at Tristan.

"Yeh well as much as I'd love to stay here and catch up, we have to go." Tristan said.

"Yeh bye Dean." Rory smiled.

"Are you dating?" Dean asked.

They turned round. "Wow you really are interested in Rory's personal life." Tristan remarked. "Things not great with your wife?"

"Shut up." Dean snapped. "Rory?"

"Yeh we're dating." Rory said.

"Why?" Dean exclaimed. "You said you hated him! You said he made your life hell."

"Yeh well people change." She said.

"You deserve better." He said.

"Well it's not your place to say." Rory said getting annoyed.

"I care about you! I don't want you taken advantage of." He said.

"Well I'm not. Now if you don't mind, we need to go." She said. "Say hi to Lindsey from me."

She then turned round and started walking off with Tristan following.

"You ok?" Tristan asked.

"Yeh I'm fine." She said.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked hesitantly. "I shouldn't have provoked him. I told you I wouldn't."

"No it's fine. He was the one who annoyed me, not you." She assured him, giving him a smile.

"Ok, good." He said relieved.

Rory sighed. "I guess that's why we broke up." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"He was always jealous whenever I talked to another boy. He was like it with Jess, even when we were just friends. He just got a bit possessive and I didn't like it." She said. "And he's being like it again even though he was the one who dumped me and it was him got married."

"He's a jerk." Tristan said.

Rory shot him a look.

"Sorry! But he is! He doesn't have the right to talk to you like that. He doesn't own you." Tristan said.

"Yeh I know." She sighed.

Tristan put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go eat." He smiled.

"Now that's a good idea." She smiled.

"Let's see if your mom's managed to find the coffee that Luke hid yet." He smirked.

Rory laughed and they entered the house together, arm in arm.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 14

Friday came quickly and Lorelai was dreading the dinner. He didn't want her mother to scare Luke off. She was also nervous about the baby. She knows her mother can notice anything.

Luke looked across at her as they were driving to Hartford. "You ok?" He asked.

"Just promise me something." Lorelai said.

"Anything." He said.

"Promise me whatever my mom says, you won't leave me." She said.

Luke reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm all in." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

They drove into the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion and saw Rory's car already there. "She must have gone in already." Lorelai said.

"Well let's go then." Luke said.

They went and rang the doorbell and Emily greeted them at the door. "Ah here you are! You're late." She said.

"Sorry mom. Bad traffic." Lorelai said.

"Well come on through. Rory's already here." She said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Luke and then followed Emily through to the living room.

"Mom!" Rory smiled getting up and giving her a hug.

"Hey hon." Lorelai smiled.

Rory then surprised Luke and most of all Emily by giving him a hug too. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey Rory." He smiled.

"So what would you like to drink?" Emily asked. "Lorelai, martini I expect?"

"Actually mom, I think I might just have a soda today. My stomach's not been feeling great the last couple of days." Lorelai said.

Emily looked at her suspiciously but got her a soda. "Luke, would you like a beer?" She asked sweetly, saying beer like it was a foreign word.

"Beer would be great, thanks Mrs Gilmore." Luke said sitting down next to Lorelai.

"So Luke, Lorelai told me you own a diner?" Emily said.

"Um yes, it used to be my dad's hardware shop but I converted it into to a diner after he passed away." Luke said.

"I see." Emily said. "I went to a diner once. It sold roadkill." She said with disgust.

"Well there's no roadkill at mine." Luke said uncomfortably.

Emily was watching Lorelai out of the corner of her eye and saw her absently put her hand over her stomach. "Is your stomach hurting again, Lorelai?" She asked.

"Um, no, I'm ok." Lorelai said removing her hand.

Emily watched her suspiciously, not being able to believe what she was thinking. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Um about a month." Lorelai said.

"I see." Emily said. "I thought you said it was early days."

"Well it is." Lorelai said.

"So Rory how's Yale?" Luke asked changing the subject. Lorelai smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeh it's good. Paris has decided to go speed dating." Rory said.

"Wow!" Lorelai laughed.

"Her life coach is making her." Rory grinned.

"Well good luck to her." Lorelai grinned. "How's Tristan?"

"Yeh he's good." Rory smiled.

"Tristan?" Emily asked.

"Um yeh, Tristan Dugrey. He was at Chilton with me. He transferred to Yale this year." Rory said.

"I see. And are you dating?" She asked prying.

"Yeh. We are." Rory said awkwardly.

"Well that's great. The Dugreys are a very respectable family." Emily said pointedly.

Lorelai felt herself feel a bit nauseous suddenly. Luke noticed. "You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Um yeh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a minute." She said quietly, getting up and leaving the room.

"How long has she had this stomach bug?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Just a couple days." Luke said uncomfortably. He wanted Lorelai to tell her about the baby but he respected her wishes.

"I see." Emily said.

"So Luke, any Stars Hollow gossip?" Rory asked trying to relieve the awkwardness in the room.

"Oh yeh because when you want gossip in our town, people come to me." He joked.

Rory grinned. "Come on, you must have heard something!"

"Kirk's had an argument with his mother again. Been sleeping in the gazebo." Luke chuckled.

Rory laughed. "Aw poor Kirk!"

Lorelai came back down just then.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeh I'm ok. Just needed the toilet." She assured him.

Emily looked at their secretive glances. "Are you pregnant?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Come on, Lorelai, even when you have a stomach bug you always manage to have alcohol here." Emily said.

Lorelai sat there like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Oh my god you are!" Emily said in horror. She hadn't wanted to believe it but her daughter's reaction had just confirmed it. "How irresponsible can you be, Lorelai?!" She demanded.

"It wasn't planned." Lorelai said quietly.

"Oh well they never are, are they?" Emily said snidely.

"Hey that's not fair!" Lorelai snapped.

"Really Lorelai, I thought you had more sense. Do you really just sleep with the first man who'll have you? You did it with Christopher and now you've done it with him!" She said gesturing to Luke.

"He has a name." Lorelai said gritting her teeth.

"You just did this to get at us!" Emily said. "Did you think about how this will come across? Our daughter is pregnant again out of wedlock! You really are something else, Lorelai!"

Luke saw the tears welling up in Lorelai's eyes. "That's enough." He said angrily.

"You did this to spite us! Find a man that you know we wouldn't approve of and then sleep with him!" Emily snapped, ignoring Luke. "You never think of us at all. I mean what were you thinking Lorelai? And think of Rory! How will she explain this to her friends?" Emily exclaimed, gesturing to Rory who was sat there uncomfortably.

"I have to go." Lorelai said quietly, getting up.

"I'm not finished yet!" Emily snapped.

"Well I don't particularly want to hear you call me a disappointment again. I'm sorry you can't be happy for me. This was why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react like this. You're never happy for me, ever! You judge Luke just by his background without getting to know him. If you did, you'd know that he's one of the most decent, loveliest men. He loves me and I love him. Yes this pregnancy was a surprise but we're happy about it. If you can't accept Luke or our baby, don't think we'll be coming back here." Lorelai shouted. She wiped some tears and then rushed out the room and they heard the front door close behind her.

"Honestly..." Emily scoffed.

"How could you?" Luke said angrily.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

"How could you say all those things to your own daughter?" Luke said angrily. "Say anything you want about me but I won't sit here and watch you attack your daughter! She's one of the most amazing women I've ever met. If you actually got to know her instead of bringing her down the whole time, you might actually know that. She's brought up Rory all on her own and look at her! I think you'll agree, she did a great job there!" Luke said gesturing to Rory.

Emily couldn't say anything then.

"And she did that while holding down a full time job as well. It's pretty impressive!" Luke said.

"As a maid!" Emily retorted. "She could have been so much more than that!"

"Maybe so but she did it all herself and she worked through the ranks. She owns her own inn now! You were there at the test run. You saw the inn!" Luke said. "Now normally I would encourage Lorelai to keep contact with her family because, believe me, I know how important family is but after today I'm not so sure. You're going to have another grandchild and you don't even seem to care." He said angrily. "Well mark my words, if you continue to treat Lorelai like this, I will make sure you never get to see our kid. I mean it." He said. Luke then let out a big breath. He looked at Rory. "I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's fine." She gave him a small smile. She had to admit she was shocked at how her Grandma had spoken to her mom.

"I'm going to find your mom. Are you coming home tonight or back to Yale?" He asked.

"Um I was going to go back to Yale." Rory said.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you soon then." He said, going to leave.

"Wait!" Rory said. "I'm leaving too." She said.

"Rory!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay after tonight. I'll see you next week." She said following Luke.

They walked out together and they saw Lorelai sat in the truck.

"I'm going to go but look after her, won't you?" Rory said quietly.

"Always." Luke said.

Rory gave him a hug. "And for what it's worth, that's one of the best rants I've heard from you." She gave him a small smile.

Luke sighed. "I didn't mean to do that infront of you."

"No it's fine. Really. Just go look after mom." Rory smiled.

"I will. Drive safely." He said.

"I will. Bye Luke." She said.

"Bye." Luke said and watched Rory drive off. He then headed to his truck and drove them both back to Lorelai's.

* * *

They got there and Lorelai still hadn't said anything. They went inside and Lorelai just stood in the living room for a moment.

"Lorelai?" Luke said softly.

Lorelai turned around and Luke could see the tears threatening to spill over again.

"Hey, come here." He said softly holding out his arms.

Lorelai walked into his embrace. "I knew she'd react like that. I knew it."

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai said giving him a tremulous smile. "I wouldn't change anything."

"Me either." He said.

They went and sat down on the sofa and Lorelai snuggled into Luke. "Rory gone back to Yale?"

"Yeh."

"Was she ok?" She asked.

"A bit shocked I think but she's ok." He said.

"Ok good." Lorelai said. "What happened after I left?" She looked at him.

Luke looked a bit embarrassed. "I sort of shouted at your mom."

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I'm sorry. I just got so mad." He said.

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. "Thank you." She said softly.

He smiled. "I couldn't sit there and say nothing."

"Whatever my mother said tonight, I do love you. I don't regret anything." She said.

"I don't either." Luke said. "I meant it when I said I was all in." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled and they sat in each other's embrace for a while. "I can't believe you Taylored my mother!" She joked.

Luke chuckled. "I think she was a bit shocked."

 **So a typical Friday night dinner! Review and let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
